Finding Myself
by LonelyRedTears
Summary: Life is never easy for Mana. Her family is shattered, she has to start a new school, and having to deal with her older brother. But when she meets a strange boy her life turns upside down. An A.U. Story sounds better then the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for clicking my story. If you readers continue on reading you'll get cookies and cream puffs. Well, I hope you like it.^-^. **

**A/N: There will be slight OOCs. **

**Warning: It might have grammer problems. Just to let you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YU-GI-OH. I only own the plot. **

_**Mana's P.O.V.**_

My name is Mana. I have blond hair, aquamarine eyes and light skin. I was abandon when I was a baby. Afterwards, I was found by a man name Tsutomu Bakura. He took me into his home. There I met my new family: my mother Hana, and my two twin siblings Ryou and Amane.

I was excepted and love. I even had a special connection with my older brother. My life was perfect.

However, like everything in life, something must be broken and it always have to be our hearts.

I was three at the time when Hana and Amane died in a car accident and Ryou was sent to the hospital. It's a miracle that he survived.

After that event everything seem to change. Tsutomu grew very distance with us. Especially Ryou since he look more like his mom.

I felt bad that I didn't know what was going on. I just knew that Hana and Amane went away for a long time. I cried and asked "Why won't they come back?". My question was never answered . Only when I got a little older did I get it. The truth hurt alot more when I found out.

Ryou use to get picked when he was young because of his white hair and soft features. Only when he started going to middle school did it get worse. I may be immature at times but I have my moments. I knew he wore make up to hide the bruises he got from those punks.

He told me he didn't want me to get involed. He was protecting me he said.

_But I wanted to protect him._

When we get older our problems got worse.

On Ryou's fourteen birthday, he got a present from dad. The Sennen Ring. "I found it on my trip to Egypt," he told us. "I thought you might like it"

I was happy to see Ryou smile again. I thought that our luck finally came. Boy, was I wrong.

Only a year after having the ring did I notice some things.

Like the bullies that use to abuse him suddenly dissapear and the friends he made got into commas. Everybody seem to grew very distant with him.

I was having problems of my own at my school as well.

In gym, I fainted randomly from a sudden force that shot through my body and then I would start hearing whispers in my head. I try to block them out but I couldn't. It got so bad to the point that I screamed and went berserk in the middle of my class. It took nearly five guys and my teacher to get me out of the room.

Both our principles informed our father.

We got kicked out and was force to move to another school. It seems no matter where we went to it would have the same results.

Finally after two years did we moved to Domino city.

We were so far away from home now but it was for the best.

Like always Tsutomu is called for work leaving me and Ryou alone at home.

Nothing out of ordanairy yet.

Since I'm fourteen I had to go to middle school which was far away from my brother's. I had to take the train to get there. Everything seem to go back to normal. It didn't last very long though since Fate like to prove me wrong.

Ryou began to act different. He would leave every night. Even on school nights. I try to convince him to not leave but he would anyways.

I was alone. I didn't want to be alone. It felt wrong.

This is when my life began to change and I knew that everything was going to be different after this.

**Normal P.O.V.**

-One Year Later-

Mana ran as fast as her legs could go. Darkness. That's all she could see. Nothing but darkness.

_**Hate shall rule.**_

_Go away._

_**Darkness will conqure.**_

_Stay back!_

_**Nothing can stop it!**_

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!" _she screamed at the voices. _Why is this happening? _

_**Heh, heh. What makes you think I will?**_

"What do you want from me?"

_**Family buissness.**_

"What do you mean?"

_**Your **__**brother**__** is in my control so why shouldn't his **__**sister **__**not be? I must say you are a very hard child to control.**_

"Bastard!"

_**Watch your mouth! He wanted my help so I did.**_

"You what?" she yelped as she fell. She look back and saw a hand-like black blob wrap around her leg. "Let me go"

_**You will learn to obey mortal. Weither you like it or not.**_

"N-No!" her voice cracked. Tears trickle down her face when she heard evil cackling. She closed her eyes. _Brother help me! Please..._

_Help me._

A single tear fell into the ground causing it to shine. The blob release their grips on Mana.

_**What is this?**_

Mana felt to warm arms wrapped around her waist and softly pulled her to the owner's chest. She didn't know why but she felt safe.

"I will not let you harm her!" she felt the person growl.

Before either have time to react the darkness began to be overwhelmed by light.

The voices screamed faded away along with the darkness.

Mana kept her eyes closed afraid to open them. She felt a hand wipe away the remains of her tears and then caress her hair.

"Mana" the voice sounded ruff but also calm at the same. "Mana its okay now."

The blonde still not open her eyes. "You may open your eyes now." she shook her head. "Why not?"

"I'm afraid. I'm afraid everything will be dark again" she sniffed. Oh how she hated to sound and feel weak.

"You'll be all right. I promise." she felt the other smile. "Just open your eyes. Everything will be fine."

Mana slowly open her eyes. Her eyes blinded from all the sudden light.

"The light can be found in every darkness. Remember that" she try to focus her vision on the person before her.

"Who are you? Why are you helping me?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He leaned by her ear. "Wake up"

Just when her vision began to work she found herself back in her bedroom.

She sat up and looked around._ I wonder who the guy was, he sounded so familiar. Why is that?_ She held her head in her hands. _I have a headache._ She looked over at her clock. _Only one hour before school... I'll get ready._

She stood on her feet and began making her bed.

Today was the day she was going to her brother's high school. That means they could spend more time together!

Mana rifled through her closet to look for her new uniform. When she found it she stripped out of her P.J.'s and put it on.

She examine herself in the mirror as she fix her bangs. Once she was satisfied with herself she walked out of her room and went to the kitchen.

Mana hummed to herself as she cooked some scrambled eggs. She heard Ryou come into the kitchen. "Good morning Oniisama"

"Morning Mana." Ryou said in usual happy tone.

"I'm making scrambled eggs, you want some?"

"Sure"

The two ate in peace. Mana look up at to see Ryou's face, she thought now would be a good time to ask. _Here goes nothing._

"Ryou?"

Ryou stared at her. "Yes?"

"I need to ask you something"

"Sure what is it?"

"Um, what do you do when you go out?" Mana look down on her plate and fiddled with her hands.

A sudden flash pass Ryou's eyes "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged "Well, ever since we moved here, you always leave at night time. Its kinda been bugging me."

Ryou stayed silent which made Mana sighed.

"If you don't want to tell me. Then that's okay"

Ryou exhaled before speaking "Mana, its sorta complicated and I don't want you involved. Okay?"

Mana looked up. "Okay." then idea crossed her mind "Oniisama, Do you want to go somewhere? I found this great park the other day and-"

Now it was Ryou turn to look down "Can't. I have something to do after-school."

"Oh" Mana didn't even bother to hide the saddness in her tone. "Can we at least walk together at school, if that's okay"

Ryou looked up and smiled. "Sure"

Mana return the smile as well. Both teen stood up grabbed there belongings and left out the door.

While they were walking her couldn't help but think of the person in her dream. _It seemed like he knew me. But that just because he's a figment of my imagination. Right? _

Mana looked at her brother who had his gaze on the ground. _Should I tell Ryou about it? _she shook of the idea. _Nah,he's got his own problems to handle. I wish I he would tell me. Hm, I wonder if our problems are connected with each other. _

_If it is then what is causing it?_

**Congratulations! You've read all the whole chapter! You get cookies and cream puffs.**

**Please R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I didn't think I get reviews! That's awesome! Thank you guys so much ^-^**

**Well, I hope this chapter is good**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own YU-GI-OH! But if I did, I would show the uncut scenes and make it for teens. Lol.**

**A/N: Let me get the ages down for everyone, kay?**

**Mana: age 15**

**Ryou, Yuugi, Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu: age 17**

**Yami Yuugi: over 5,000 **

**Yami Bakura: over 5,000**

**Seto: 18(no he didn't get held back, his birthday is just earlier then others)**

**Most people should know how tall is everyone and as for Mana she's just an inch shorter then Yami. **

**These are the ages for them in my story. **

**Warning: Some characters might be OOC.**

**I guess that's it, enjoy**

**Mana's P.O.V.**

As we walked to school I felt a jolt of energy run through my body causing me to jump slightly. I blinked. _What was that? _

Ryou seem to notice my reaction because he asked me if I was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I assured him with a smile which he return as well before continuing looking up ahead.

_That's strange, usually he would push a little more until I spill. _This isn't like him.

"Onii-sama?" Ryou look back at me. "Are you feeling okay?"

He blinked "Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mana. I'm fine" either my mind played tricks on me or he almost forgot what my name was.

"Ryou!" both our heads turn to back to see who called his name.

A boy wearing the same uniform as my brother. The minute he reached us I had to do a double take on the boy's appearance.

He had soft features like Ryou only he was shorter and had a star-shape hair with the colors black and red and had gold bangs. Big violet eyes and a cheerful smile on his face.

Did my brother just smirk?

"Hey, Yugi" my brother greeted. This must be one of his friends. I'm surprise, not because that the fact my brother can get friends, but because that after what happen to his other friends he would still choose to have some. That's the reason why I kept to myself in my last year of middle school. Oh well, it's my brother's choice. "It's been a while since we talked, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, I mean last time you were-" his eyes glanced on me with confusion making me shift slightly. "Oh hello. I didn't see you there" he stick his hand out towards me.

"Hi" I took his hand and shook it up and down. _This feels weird. Can't blame me it's been a while since I talk to someone besides my family._ I let go and scooted closer to my brother.

"Oh, I forgot. Mana this is my friend Yugi. Yugi, this is my sister Mana" Ryou explained pointing to Yugi and I as he did so.

"Really?" Yugi's eyes perked up. "Nice to meet you"

I smiled "You too"

I don't know why but I feel something strange in Yugi. Something similar to my brother. Either way, I thought he was an okay guy... So far.

When we made it to the school gates we were greeted with three other faces.

Two males, one blond and one brown hair and they both have brown eyes. In the middle is a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Bakura, Yugi!" the brown hair girl wave.

"Hi Anzu" Yugi waved back.

"Bout time you came" the blond added. "Hey Bakura, it's been a while"

"I guess it has. So anything new happen?"

_I wonder if they notice some offs from my brother. After all, they seem like close friends. Maybe they could help me._

"So, " I was brought back to reality by the blond male's voice who was leaning close to my face. "Who're you?"

"Uh..." was all that came out of my lip.

"This is Mana, Ryou's sister" Yugi answered.

"Jonouchi, give her some room" Jonouchi edged away from my face.

"Sorry about that, Jou doesn't know much about personal space. I'm Honda" He pointed to himself.

"Hello"

"How come you never told us you had a sister" Jou inquired.

Ryou shrugged "You never asked"

"Well either way, we're glad to meet you" Anzu smiled.

_I think this whole group like to smile. I should a keep score. So far, Yugi is the winner._

"You too" I nodded.

"So Mana, how come we haven't seen you around?" Honda asked.

"Oh, well last year I was in middle school which is far from where my brother goes to school. My class section usually end around nine p.m. and start at eight fifty-five a.m."

"Dang," Jou exclaimed "What school was it?"

"Um... Sakura Middle School"

Anzu straighten up at the name. "I use to go there when I was thirteen"

"Yeah, its really nice and all but its good to go to a school where you leave before nighttime"

"I hear ya there girl!" Jou agreed.

I was starting to like these people. I feel so open up to them. I like it. Maybe this the change in a new leaf "Hey do you know when school starts?"

Anzu looked at her watch. "In thirty minutes"

"Great! I have just enough time to study my schedule" I said as I took out my paper.

Ryou stared at me "You didn't even look at it?"

"Why, was I suppose to?"

"Mana-"

"You know I don't like reading"

"And yet you have photographic memory"

"Aww, I wish I have that" we all laugh as Jou pout.

For the remaining time we had before school started my brother and his friends were looking through my schedule and also telling me where they were.

Schedule:

1st class-English

2nd class-History

3rd class-Math

Break(Snack)-10 minutes

"Three of the most boring subjets and you have them all before snack" Jou said in boredom.

"Well, at least I have something to look for during those classes even if it only last ten minutes" I told him.

4th-Science

5th-Choir

"You sing?" Yugi asked.

I shook my hand telling him 'more or less'

"That's cool. I'm more of a dancer, though" Anzu smiled.

_Two points. _"I like dancing too, I'm just not that very good at it." I said sadly before changing it to confedants "But that still doesn't stop me from not doing what I like"

Ryou grin at my determination.

Lunch-35 minutes

6th-P.E.

"Having P.E. when the sun is at its hottest," Honda patted my shoulder "Good luck"

After telling me where the classes were, we thought it would be best to head to class before the bell rung.

We all head into the school.

Since Yugi's class was closer to mine I walked with him.

The minute he turn to face me, I felt the same jolt of energy earlier. Only this time it went to my heart. I clutch it in pain trying to cease it as much as I could.

_Itai! That hurt._

"Mana?" I look down and saw Yugi staring at me with such concern in his big violet eyes. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and that's when I notice his pendent he wore around his neck. How could I have missed it? Before either of us could say anything else the bell rang signally us to get to class.

He waved goodbye and went to class. I did the same.

During my first class I kept thinking about the events that happen in the morning.

That pendent. That upside-down gold pyramid had the same eye as my brother's Sennen Ring. Are they from the same place? From Egypt? They must be. Did anything happen to Yugi like my brother, like random personality change or something?

My classes seem to feel like only a few minutes and next thing I knew I was in snack. Fortunally for me my brother had the same snack so we hang out together. I can't remember the last we did this. It seems like forever.

After snack I went to science though I didn't pay attention to the leatcure. I already learn this from my brother.

In choir we had a sub so it was free time for us.

Since it was mostly girls in the room and they all knew my brother. They try to 'befriend' me.

Lucky for me Ryou warn me about his fan-girls and how they would act I just ignore them and kept to myself. Eventually they gave up on me and left slightly pissed.

_Hehe!_

At lunch I ate alone since my brother or his friends didn't have the same lunch period as me.

_Which sucks horribly. _

When I finish my lunch I threw it in the trash and went back to my table and lay my head in rest.

My eyes seem to become heavy and I let out a yawn. _Maybe a little rest wouldn't hur._ the bell rung before I could sleep though.

At least it was my last class, however it was something I rue since middle school.

P.E.

I'm okay with it. I just wish I had it in the morning so that way I don't sweat as much and it's not that hot.

Today was a hot day too and we have to run two laps. Well, at least it just two.

I stretched my arms and legs as did everyone else. _Looks like nobody wants to pull a muscle._

_Mana_

My head shot up. _No_

_Mana_

I shook my head back and forth. _Not again._

_Mana, h-_

_Nope. I'm just hearing things. Yeah that's it. It's all in my head. It's all in my head._

(Whistle) "Ms. Bakura!" my coach Karita yelled at me. "Start running or else you have to do ten instead of two."

I raise my hands up in denfense and started jogging. _I think that coach is out to get me. _

"Pick it up, you bunch of slow-pokes!"

_Okay, maybe he's not out to get me. Maybe he just likes making us miserable. _

"Bakura-girl! pick up the pace!"

_Yup, I'm switching coaches. _

I ran with all the strenght I could muster. I barely made the it around the lap before I saw black spots. _Damn heat. _I ran faster.

"That's better."

As soon I was done I felt my head spinning. _I didn't even run that much. _Everything became blurry. My hand shot up to my head while my body began to sway.

_Not again. _I felt myself falling backwards and heard people call my name. The next thing I knew sleep came over me.

(In dream)

The first thing I heard before waking up was screaming and the smell of something burning. My eyes shot open in alarm. I saw gray smog around me. The stench was so strong I had to cover my nose. "This can not be healthy" I muffled through my mouth. I stood on my feet and looked around. Who ever lived here needs to find another place to stay. _Wait, this is just a dream. Right? But. Why does it feel so real? _

Ruins lay on the floor. Fire consume the building that are now crumbled before me. Bodies lay almost everywhere. I let out a gasp in mixture of shock and disgust.

Who on earth did this? "Those poor people" _Dream or not. This isn't right._

The remaining people ran by pass me in fear.

My eyes gaze at the cloudburst forming in the air that seem to be coming down to here. Lightning struck the ground causing the earth to tremble. _I don't like this._

From behind me a sandstorm was heading in the same direction I was in.

_There going to clash! _"Don't!" I lower my hand. They got closer. "Stop!"

Shutting my eyes, I place both my fists my temples and shouted "STOP!"

Time seem to freeze all around and in the blink of an eye everything disappear.

I find myself in darkness once again. I began to hyperventinlate. I never did like the dark.

I close my eyes tightly and clutch my heart. I couldn't breathe at all._ I can't take this. I need to get out!_

I was so caught up with my breathing that I didn't even notice there was figure before me.

I slightly tense when I felt two hands wrap around my fist.

The figure lower my fist down and placed his hand on my shoulder which made me ease up.

I felt him grin. "It's time, Mana." _Time? Time for what?_

I felt myself slipping from the fantasy and back into reality.

(End of dream) _  
_

The only thing I remember before waking up is a white light blinding my eyes. I close them back instantly before rubbing them so that way I can see my surroundings. I sat and looked around.

_This must be the infirmary. _

"You're awake" I blink as I saw a nurse her late thirties come inside with a smile on her face. "That's good. I thought you would have stayed out longer"

"Um, could you tell me what happen." I asked her.

She nodded. "Well a student brought you here saying that you fainted. Honestly, who would make a kid run in this kind of heat?"

I shrugged in response.

"Alright deary, let me see if you're any condition to move yet." and with that she took my temperature, check my tounge, and my heart to see if I was okay.

Once she finished she gave me nod and said I may stay until the bell rang.

"How long until the bell rings?"

"Six minutes" I nodded and stood up to leave. "Oh, could you hold on a sec. I forgot I have to give you something" she left before I could ask what she meant by that comment.

I sat back down and waited. Finally, after an minute or two she came back with my bag and uniform. "Bathrooms on your right" she pointed. I went inside to change and came back out.

"Oh um miss..."

"Lara" she answered as she put some medicines in the cabinet "Who gave you my belonging?"

"Oh. Bakura, Ryou brought them."

My head jerked up at the mention of my brother's name.

"Right before he checked out actually, he seemed ill."

I didn't say anything. _My brother left me?_

School was over and I was walking home by myself. I heard Yugi and his friends call me but I didn't answer. My mind was caught up in my thoughts on heading home. _Why didn't Ryou tell me? Maybe he didn't think of it. _

I unchain the key I wore around my neck and open the door to our apartment.

"Oniisama I'm home!" I shouted as I close the door getting no response. I frown and through my bag on the couch. "Hello?" no answer.

I searched upstairs, in the bathroom, his bedroom, and the kitchen to see if he was here. Nothing. _I don't even see his book-bag or uniform._

I went back upstairs and sat on the side of my bed. He usually come homes and change before he went out anywhere and he would also leave a note.

He even did that when he leaves at night.

_This can't be a coincidence. It's happening again. He's hiding something from me. _

_He ain't gonna hide it from me this time. I'm gonna find out what is going on. _

The image of Yugi's puzzle popped into my.

_Let see if it's the same thing for Yugi._

**I hope this was worth that wait. Thank you all for reading. **

**R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Who's ready for chapter 3?**

**Well here it is!**

**Warning: OOCness**

**Mana's P.O.V.**

School hasn't been the same since Ryou left. Well, to me it anyways.

It's been a week and he has yet return home. I'm beginning to think he would never come back.

_Why did he run away?_

To make things worst I became anti-social again. Anybody who trys talk to me I just shine them on. I'm not trying to be rude or anything I just miss my brother.

The only people who dare to talk to me every now then was the Yugi-tachi. They seem to know when I needed my space which I appreciated deeply. Yugi always talk to me more than the others.

Sometimes I would asked the questions I needed to know but I always got the same answers: "Ryou's been through a lot." or "He's too smart to do something like that" that's what they would tell me. Yugi, however, just stayed quiet and look away.

The next morning, I was up and getting ready to go to school.

After putting on my uniform I straighten my hair before I put up in a pony tail.

I know what you're thinking. 'Why did she do that?' because if I didn't straighten it my hair would flip outwards.

When I was little it use to do that all the time and the adults thought it was cute. They had no idea what my family had to got through.

Sometimes I woke up with tangles and my hair would be sticking out everywhere making the strangest hair style ever. Father had to use two full shampoo and conditioner bottles just to get all the tangles out.

Since he would leave from time to time Ryou was in charge of my hair. One time he try to brush and comb it. The brush broke and the comb got lost in my hair. He would always find it five hours later.

Once I was done adjusting my uniform I went to my bed and pulled out a card from under my pillow.

**Seven-Armed Fiend. **

I got this card when my brother got his ring. I smiled at the memory.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Father smiled as he handed Ryou a present. **__"Here you go Ryou. Happy birthday!"_

_"Open it up Onii-sama!" __**I said excitedly as I bounce up and down.**_

_**Ryou chuckled and unwrap his present. He stared what was inside for a few seconds before taking it out.**_

_**I cock my head to the side.**__ "What is it?"_

_"It's called a Sennen Ring" __**father explain to us. **__"The man said it's an ancient artifact from Egypt."_

_"Really?" __**my brother asked our father.**_

_**He nodded **__"And it also came with this" __**Ryou took the item in his hand. I look over Ryou shoulders and saw what it was. **_

_"Seven-Arm Fiend. It came with the ring"_

_**I stared at the card in amazement. **_

_**Ryou must have notice this because he handed the card to me.**__ "Here"_

_**I blinked and looked at him. **__"You can have it"_

_**I blinked again **__"But its your's"_

_**He shrugged**__ "I want you to have it"_

_**My eyes water up and I embrace my brother. **__"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu Onii-sama! Happy birthday!"_

_"Wow that's a mouthful there Mana" __**Tsutomu laugh.**_

_**I pulled away from my brother and we both laughed along as well.**_

_**-End of flashback-**_

_I still don't even know what this is. _I put my card in my book as I walked to school. I held it securely in my crossed arms. I never let this card out of sight and I'm not about to now.

I walked inside the school hallway. As I walked I heard instant cheering coming from a classroom.

Curiosity got to me so I went to go check it out.

I saw a group of students in a circle. I found my way in front to see what was the commotion about. I let out a small gasp.

There in front was two monsters, a winged creature and a warrior type, ready to strike each other.

I backed away from everything and turn to leave the class only to crash into someone as I left.

_Such my luck. _"Sorry" I grabbed my now scattered stuff from the floor. Once I was done a hand holding my card was placed in front of my face.

"You should watch where you're going next time."

I stood and stared up at the person before me.

He had short brown hair and blue eyes. He look around eighteen or so and was pretty tall.

I took the card from his hand. "Arigatou." I extended my hand to him. "I'm Mana Bakura."

He seemed skeptical but took my hand to anyways and shook it. "Seto Kaiba." He pulled his hand back and picked up his brief case and book.

A sound of students cheering echoed in our ears. I turn back to the classroom.

The winged creature smiled in triumph as his opponent dissolved into fragments. I closed my eyes and re-open them and in front of me now stood two teen boys. One teen boy weeped on the desk top while the other smirked in victory.

_Okay. What just happen?_

"I never saw a sadder group playing duel monsters" Seto said coldly.

I looked at him. "Duel Monsters?"

"Ask somebody who has time to tell you. I have to go." Seto walked pass me and went on his way.

_He seemed nice._

I shrugged and kept on walking.

School went by fast and I found myself walking out the gate.

Today was Friday and I have two things to accomplish: find out more about the Sennen Items and look for my brother.

"Mana!"

_And also have a chat with his friends._

I turned around and saw them run in my direction.

They stopped a few inches away from me.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked them.

Jou was the first to speak "Well we thought since you're a friend and all we-

"We thought we could hang out together" Honda finished. I internally laugh at Jou's death glare he gave him. Wait a second?

_Did he just call me their friend?_

"So?" I heard Anzu's voice and looked at her. "What do you say?"

"It sounds nice but I can't go. I have stuff to do this weekend" _Okay they weren't school related but I don't care. _

"Oh well, if you're sure" I can tell that Anzu is trying to press on.

I just shook my head and said. "It's fine. Really." I wave goodbye as I left the three.

I close the door as I went inside the empty apartment. I changed out my uniform into blue pants, a white undershirt and a black hoodie. I grab my bag and left to go to the library.

_Time to find out the truth._

As I walk down the street I thought about my brother like I've been doing for the past week.

_I really miss him. _

**Mana**

I blinked and looked around. _Great. The voice is back. Can't you leave me alone?_

No response. Figures.

The library was visible from my vision. Just a few blocks away.

"Mana!" is that. I turn around and saw Yugi heading my way.

I let a smile play on my lips and waved. "Hi Yugi"

"Where are you heading?" he asked me.

I jerked my thumb to the building behind me. "To the library"

"Cool can I come? I've always wanted to see the new library" I shrugged.

"I ain't stopping ya" he laughed at my failed attempt to sound like Jou.

When we entered I gap my mouth open in awe.

The library had shelves of books after books. Computers on the far left side. A second floor. Every picture from famous books. Beautiful stained glass windows.

"Wow" I exclaimed.

"I know right." Yugi answered beside me. "And to think this open five months ago"

"It's amazing!" I whispered.

"Indeed" Yugi and I almost jumped out of our skin when we heard a voice behind us.

A librarian in her mid-thirties from behind us smiled showing off her pearly white teeth. "Hello and welcome to Domino's new library."

"Thank. You?" my gradtitude sounded more like a question.

Nevertheless, she just smiled and continued on speaking. "Enjoy your time here"

Yugi and I smiled and were about to pass by her until she block our way.

The librarian clasped her hands and lay them on her waist. "I'm sorry, but you must take what you will need. All other items must be placed in the check-in." we look back to see where she pointed at.

It wasn't that long of a line. Just a couple of people getting back or giving them there belongings.

I shrugged "Let's just get it over with" Yugi nodded.

The line didn't take long because after a two minutes we were next.

I gave them my school bag and kept my journal and pencil.

Yugi gave them his backpack.

Before either of us could leave the librarian stopped us again.

She shook her head "No metal or accessory of any kind" she told Yugi.

Yugi hesitanly took off his pendent and handed it to her who handed it to her other co-worker which was a man in his early thirties. The man nodded and left.

"Don't worry, your items are in good hands" she assured us with a smile. _Which is starting to creep me out!_

"So" I look down at Yugi after the too smiley librarian left "What are you going to do?"

"Look up some stuff from Egypt" I answered.

"You want me to help?" he offered.

"Sure"

Yugi worked on finding books based on Egypt while I searched for it on-line.

So far I found out about their culture and design.

_I already know all this. _When one your parents is a egyptologist you know it all. I place my curled finger on my chin. _Maybe I'm not looking at it right._

I try typing in Sennen Ring.

Not found.

I found myself digging my hand into my hair. This is frustrating!

"Augh!" I slam my head on the desk.

"Don't hurt yourself" I raise my head and saw Yugi holding five books in his arms.

"I should be saying the same thing" he laughed and place the book by a near by table and began reading.

_This could be my chance to ask him. _"Yugi?"

He looked up from his book he was reading. "You know that gold pendent you wear." he nodded. "How- um... Did anything..."

_Damn, I'm stammering._

"Sennen Puzzle"

I blinked.

Yugi smiled. "It's called the Sennen Puzzle. My grandpa found it on one of his trip to Egypt. He gave it to me after he couldn't figure out how to put it together. It took me eight years to put it in together I finally got it at the age of fifteen."

I don't know why but I felt happy. Weird right? I couldn't explain it but I was glad that he was able to complete it.

"Did anything happen after that?" Yugi's smile disappeared.

_I know that look. _"You can't tell me either," I stated slightly sad.

"I promise Ryou that I wouldn't say anything"

I sighed "At least I know you're a good friend" I turn back to the computer and kept on typing.

I heard Yugi exhale sadly. Mumbling that sounded like "I want to tell her"

_What is everyone keeping from me?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again for reading and reviewing this story. I will put the translation for the last chapters onto the bottom of this chapter. **

**Here it is. The moment you all been waiting for!... Chapter 4!**

**-Normal P.O.V.-**

Three hours passed and Mana still hasn't found any information about the Sennen Ring or Puzzle. _Why can't I find anything?_

Yugi came back after he finished putting all the books back where he found him. "I have to head home."

Mana look back and nodded "Okay,"

Before he left, he try to speak but Mana raise her hand telling him to stop. "It's okay Yugi. I understand."

Yugi let a small smile appear on his face before getting his things. He waved goodbye as he exited the library. Mana smiled before continuing her research.

The library started closing and people began to leave.

Mana turned off the computer stood up and stretched.

She walk to the check-in line. "Excuse me," no one responded. She leaned in and peeked around hoping to find one of the librarians. _There has to be at least one worker here._

The blonde turn away from the check-in not noticing a figure came from behind the check-in desk.

The women must have been in her seventies. She had gray eyes and her midnight-blue hair was tied up in a bun, her wrinkles could be seen from her face and arms. She didn't wear a uniform like the others. Instead she wore a plain green dress. The old lady smiled at the girl before her. "Hello sweety."

Mana Jumped at the sound of hello. She look back and saw the lady. "Hi," the blonde girl waved shyly.

Just then the librarian from earlier came. _Great._

"Hello. Will you be leaving now?"

Mana nodded. "Yes, I'm also here for my things that I left earlier."

"Of course, wouldn't want to forget your belongings. Just write your name here so we know that you checked out with them." the librarian handed her a clipboard before disappearing leaving Mana and the old lady alone.

After she was done writing her name Mana handed the clipboard to her.

"Mana?" the old lady read out loud before glancing at the girl.

"That's my name" Mana said proudly.

"And what a good name it is."

"What's your name?" she said out of curiosity.

"Banafrit" the lady answered.

Mana nodded. "That's a nice name. It means beautiful soul, correct?"

"Hai, your a smart child"

"I'm not a child" she mumbled under her breath.

Banafrit just smiled pretending she heard nothing. The librarian came back empty handed. "I couldn't find it"

"What?" Mana all but shouted.

"I'll go look for it." and with that Banafrit disappeared.

Banafirt open a door that held lost things. However, in one section there was a lone school bag on top of a table. "Aha" she took the bag in her hand and left.

"There you are deary," the lady said happily while handing Mana her bag.

"Arigatou," Mana slung her hand over her shoulder, stumbling a bit from its weight and left.

She close the front door and headed up to her Ryou's bedroom. Ever since he left, she's been staying in his room. Keeping it neat and tidy until he came back.

_I wish I knew what is going on, maybe then I might know where my Onii-sama ran off to._

Once she was done inspecting her brother's room she went to her room and tossed the bag on her bed. A loud thud and the sound of something shattering was heard _Weird, I don't remember putting anything in there to make those type of noises. _

Curious, she walked to the bed and un-zipped her bag and dunked all her stuff onto her bed. She automatically dropped her now empty bag in shock.

There, in her pile of stuff, were other items: a really old brown book with some designs in front and a lock, a wrapped box, and... _Yugi's puzzle!_

Yes, but that wasn't the worst part. The Sennen puzzle that was once the shape of a pyramid is now in pieces. _On no, I broke it, oh no!_

**Wow, that was short! Anyway here are the translations.**

**Doumo arigatou gozaimasu: thank you very much. **

**Arigatou: Thank you**

**Onii-sama: a respectful way to say big brother.**

**Hai: Yes**

**Itai: Ouch**

**That's it. R&R please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is up and ready!**

Mana jumped and let out a yelp at the sound of the phone ringing from downstairs. She ran out of her room and all but flew down the steps. She skeed to a stop in front of the phone.

After catching her breath, she answered "Mushi, mushi"

"Mana?"

"Yugi?" she squeaked.

"Hey, just wanted to make sure you made it home safe" Yugi smiled as he stacked game boards on shelves.

"How do you have this number?"

Yugi adjusted the phone with his shoulder as he got another box "Your brother"

"Oh." Mana twirled with the phone's cord to try to calm herself down. _ Just breathe Mana. Breathe. It's not like he suspects anything._

"Hey Mana" _Crap!_ Yugi finish putting all the items and knick knacks away. "Can I ask you something?"

_No. _"Sure" Mana said.

"You want to hang out with us tomorrow? We're going to the arcade and-"

_Arcade? I've haven't been there since I was five. _Mana's smiled falter when realization hit her in the gut. "I can't. I'm sorry. I have a lot of stuff to do this weekend. Maybe next time?"

"Yeah. Sure, next time. See you in school"

"Right, Ja-ne." Mana hung up the phone and ran her hand through her bangs. "What am I going to do?" she asked rhetorically.

She dragged herself into the kitchen with her head hanged down. When she reached the kitchen she sat down in one of the chairs. _I'm such a reck. Yugi will be so mad at me for breaking his pendent. _

She lay her head in her crossed arms on the table.

_Please somebody help me._

A silent tear escaped her closed eye and sail down her cheek.

Upstairs in her room the Sennen Puzzle's eye twinkled.

The next day came by and Mana found her head sleeping on the kitchen table. She sat up and stretched her arms.

When she open her eyes she saw three things that she thought was upstairs.

"Wha-" she stood up from her seat so fast the chair fell down with a thud.

Both the book and wrapped up box, along with the fragments of the puzzle, are now placed on the table before her. "How did-" her hand once again went through her tangled hair in confusion.

_Why is this happening to me? _

You have reached the Bakura residence. We're not here right now. Please leave your name and message after the tone.

_Beeeep!_

"Hey Mana its Yugi. Listen, you know the puzzle I wear, well I was wondering if you know where it is because I can't seem to find it. If you know anything, give me a call. Kay bye."

End of messages.

Mana press stop after hearing the message. She was hoping this wouldn't happen but like always she has to have the worst luck ever.

_This is bad. _She went back to the kitchen where the stuff were still on the table. _Might as well take the others back and give Yugi back his puzzle at school._

Mana nodded and went to change. She put on her white sneakers, a pair of jeans, and a light blue shirt with a white mini-jacket. She braided her hair down.

She took out a purple bandana from her drawer and put all of Yugi's puzzle pieces in and wrapped it securely. She grab the book and wrapped box and placed it in her bag before leaving.

The first thing Mana realized was that the library had more people then yesterday. She went to the line. Twenty minutes passed and she was finally next in line. The same smiley librarian was working the check-in line. _Great._

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes you can. You see, some items were placed in my bag and I would to talk to the lady that hand it to me."

"Why certainly" _Yes! _"What was their name?"

"Banafrit"

The lady gave her a mixture of confusion and happy face "I'm sorry, but there is no worker with that name"

Mana's smile faded. "What? There has to be, she was here yesterday with you and I."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. My shift ends when the library closes" the librarian answered with a frown.

"You were here" Mana explain slowly "You helped look for my bag and told me to sign my name on the clipboard"

The librarian shook her head "We started doing that today, you must have us confuse with a different library"

Mana walk down the street with a hard look on her face. Nothing seem to add up anymore. Everything seems topsy turby in her world. Her brother's missing, the voices are back,j she saw real monsters, random items were placed in her bag, she broke Yugi's puzzle, and now there is an imaginary women who she might have made up.

_Great, my luck just seems to get better every day._

She went into a coffee shop and order a decaf latte and some cream puffs. The blonde sat down on a bench and look up ahead. She saw chlidren playing in the park and while their parents chat with each other as she ate.

People skated, play frisby, play with their dogs.

It seem so relaxing. The grass was pure green. The trees were tall and healthy and flowers bloomed beautifully. The clouds hovered in the blue sky. People were enjoying their time.

For a moment, Mana seem to forget everything. _But I can't. I need to figure out everything._

Her eyes caught a sight of someone moving by her left. She turn her head to side and her eyes widen like rockets. Right there just a couple of feet away from her was the old women from yesterday. _That's Banafrit. I'm sure of it._

Mana got up from the bench, threw her empty stuff away, and ran to Banafrit.

The old women began walking into the woods and disappeared.

Mana made no time to hesitate and followed her into the woods.

After running for twenty minutes, she stop to catch her breath.

Hollow trees were encircled around her, dead flowers were scattered everywhere. The wind blew knocking down the leaves to the ground and into the puddles.

Mana looked around cautiously. _Maybe I shouldn't have followed her in here._

"Hello" Mana turn around and saw Banafrit with a smile on her face. "How can I help you?"

"You" the young girl pointed. "Why did you put these in my bag?"

The old women stared at her with a puzzled look "Nani?"

"These" Mana took out the book and box.

A small laugh escaped from her wrinkled lips. "My dear, those belong to you"

Mana looked at her skeptically. "No they don't. I never seen these before in my life. You must slipped them in her along with my brother friend's pendent"

"Its not my fault you broke it"

"I never-" _Wait! How did she know that?_

"As for the other two, those rightfully belong to you."

The blonde shook her head "No. Your lying."

"So arrogant. Ryou raised you well"

"How do you know about my brother?" Mana questioned until a thought came into mind "Do you- Is he okay?"

Banafrit waved it off. "I've already said too much. Listen Mana, now is not the time to be dilly dally anymore."

"Huh?" Mana felt really confused right now. This lady isn't making any sense at all.

"Please try to understand. I know you're new at this but Fate isn't something to be taken lightly. The day is approaching and you must be prepared for it"

"Day? What are you talking about?"

"Fix the pendent, revive the spirit's within. Awaken your inner self for it will save all the ones you love in the end"

"You're not making any sense!" but before she could say anything else; Mana shut her eyes when a gush of wind flew by. When she re-open them Banafrit was gone.

**Mushi mushi: Hello**

**Nani: what**

**Thanks again and R&R ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**I haven't said this in the last few chapters, so here goes. I don't own Yugioh. And I also don't own the song "Save My Life" by Xandria. Okay, now you guys know the truth; you may continue on reading. Oh, and there's a suprise guest as well and we all know who that is. If not then find out in-**

**3...2...1!**

Mana through her back on the bed and let out sigh. After her conversation at the park, she came back home to try to fix the puzzle. Five hours, five whole hours has passed and she only three connected. _How did Yugi do this?_

She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. Six thirty, it read but to Mana it felt like it was the next day already. She let out a groan and covered her face with a pillow.

On Sunday it was the same results, the minute she woke up she began working on the puzzle, hoping to fix it before Monday. _Or at least by the next century._

This pendent was starting to tick Mana off. Every time she thinks she got it turns out she still gots a long way to go. She thought about giving up, but the lady's voice popped into her mind '_**Fix the penent. Restore the spirits within.' **_

_I wonder who she is. She seems to know a lot about me. Maybe she's a relative or something._

The evening came and she was still working on the puzzle. She connected six more forming a tiny pyramid. _Why did they make this so complicated? _

She pushed it away and went downstairs to get something to drink but not before taking the book with her.

After pouring herself some water, she went to the living room where the book lay alone on the coffee table.

All day yesterday she try opening it but a strong strap attach to the book prevent her from doing so. She try cutting it with scissors and it also didn't work when she try cutting it with a knife. She also even tried to pry it off with her own hands only to have no avail. _Who ever created these, sure knew their security._

Mana stared at the lock. She try using a bobby pin to open it, sadly that didn't work either. _I guess they only work for movies._ It seems like everything she try to do always seem backfires on her. _Just like everything else in my life. _

The book seem to be taunting her as it lay peacefully on the coffee table. Mocking her in all its invincable glory.

Mana picked it up and lay it on her lap. She looked at the design in front. She like the cross feathers on top and bottom and the color of it. Her eyes notice some strange writing on the strap.

_Hold on. How come I didn't see this before? They're hieroglyphics!_

Mana jumped up from the couch, causing the book on her lap to fall on the ground, and ran to her brother's room.

She searched everywhere without making a mess in his room. This is how she gets away with taking her brother's things because he never knew that she would go inside his room. It was funny when she was young but as she got older, she stopped. It just didn't seem right to her.

_Well, if he doesn't tell me anything anymore, then I'm invading his room without permission. Besides, this is important._

After finding what she was looking for, she race back down to the living room only to trip on the book. "Itai!" she muffled on the floor and stood up. She picked up the book and went back upstairs.

The puzzle lay on the bed. Cold and uncomplete. All its pieces lay scattered on Mana's bed, waiting for someone to come back. Waiting to be complete once again.

Inside, a boy with similar features as Yugi only slightly taller, narrow red eyes, and he had three lightning bolts sticking up. He was spirit. Trapped within the puzzle.

However, after 5,000 years he met his hikari, Yugi along with his friends which soon became his as well. Though they sometimes have trouble along the way they still manage to have fun from time to time. Other things happen to the spirit as well. Making rivals, saving the world from total chaos, and also finding out more about his past.

He doesn't know very much. Just that he was once a pharaoh that save the world long ago and is now looking for his memories.

Yugi and his friends have been helping him ever since. It was nice to know that he had friends he could count on.

He sighed and sat and lay down. His hikari has grown distant for some reason and their mind link seem like it was never there. "Aibou" he whispered.

Mana sighed as she the puzzle.

_Looks like this book is going to have to wait. _She place the two books on top of her dresser and began working on the puzzle once more. Five hours later, Mana was able to complete the bottom part and was now working her way to the top.

The spirit place his hand over his heart, he felt a strange aura around his soul room. When he stood up it grew stronger. Not knowing what to do or what this ment, he went in search of the source creating this feeling.

The blonde wipe some sweat off her forehead as she connected two more pieces.

It was starting to become more and more like its original state.

Mana smiled at her progress. _So far but so close at the same time._

She wasn't about to quit yet.

Time flew by fast. Soon it was three in the morning and Mana was halfway done. She let out a yawn. Her eyes close and re-opened. Her head kept bobbing forward.

Mana straighten herself up only to fall back on her bed and let slumber consume her. When she woke up it was nine thirty-five. School started two hours ago. At first she panic, but then she eased up. Maybe it will be good is she miss a day that way she would be able work on the puzzle more. _I just know I'm going to complete today._

The blonde stood up and looked at her clothes. _I should probally change first._

Grabbing some new clothes she went inside the bathroom. Twenty minutes later and after taking a quick shower, Mana was in a dress that reach her knees with a black belt wrap around her waist, a mini jean jacket, and white capris. The top was pink and bottom was blue.

Her hair was wet and had water dripped on the floor. She wrapped a towel around her shoulder and went back inside her room. She combed her hair as she hummed to herself.

The tri-color teen froze at the soft sweet voice he heard echoing in the never ending labyrinth doors. He wondered where the beautiful sound was coming from.

Mana began to sing the song. Dancing around gracefully as she did so.

_"My soul feels empty  
I'm drowning in my tears  
It's pain I'm learning  
My heart is aching  
Got poison in my veins  
In hell I'm burning_

_Save my life  
Save my life  
Let these tears be our secret  
You and I  
You and I  
Once we were so close  
Save my life_

_It's all or nothing  
I'm asking you to give  
Let live or die  
Everything is better  
Than this silent lie  
Say that it's no lie!_

_Save my life  
Save my life  
Let these tears be our secret  
You and I  
You and I  
Once we were so close  
Save my life_

_I need you to save my life_

_Save my life  
Save my life  
Let these tears be our secret  
You and I  
You and I  
Once we were so close  
Save my life_

_Save my life  
Save my life  
Let me feel you breathing  
In your hands  
In your hands  
Is the heart of mine  
Save my life"_

The ex-pharaoh heart pounded at the voice. He never heard anything like this before. He sadden when the voice stop. He continue his original goal and kept on walking.

After her little singing break, she continue working on the pendent. Evening came and she was three pieces away from completing it. She never knew why, but singing always did help her mind think clearly. It's also fun when she dances as she sang.

Mana smiled happily as she got two more connected. Now all is left is one puzzle piece: the middle piece.

She reached for the piece in the back of her not noticing its glow.

The spirit pause when he saw a small portal float above him. _Where did this come from?_

Mana slowly brought the final piece and stared at it. _It feels so warm. Its almost as if-as if it's alive._

Not wasting any more time, she place the final piece in. The eye glew brightly.

Her eyes glisten as her hand reached to touch the glow.

His eyes widen when a hand came out of the portal.

Mana chuckled when she saw the light through her hand. She try pulling her hand away only find it glued on. She yank harder. It still wouldn't budge.

_Why am I stuck?_

The light engulfed Mana's body and soon she vaporize into small sparkles and the puzzle landed on the bed with a thud.

The boy flew back from the force of the lightning that struck before him.

When he got back up he saw a girl laying on the ground.

Automatically, he race to the girl. _How did she get here? _His eyes glace back up the portal that was no longer there. _That can't be good. _He look back down. The girl seem to be sleeping or is unconscious. _I hope she's sleeping. _He crouch down and took a closer look at her face.

Her hair covered most of her face but for some reason, this girl seem familiar to him. The ex-pharaoh move some strand of hair away from her face. He was shocked by her appearance. _She looks like-_

Mana stirred and let out a groan. Her head felt like it got smacked by a bat. _Well, at least things can't get worse. _

Mana's body shot up at the sight of someone before her. _Yugi? No, that's not him. He does look like Yugi. A total anti-Yugi. _

The said anti-Yugi wore the school uniform only with black pants and undershirt. His crimson eyes seem to be lock with aquamarine's.

"How... How did you get inside my room?" she asked him.

"This isn't your room. This is my soul room" he answered.

Mana was going to remark when she realized he was right.

She was in a place where there were doors as far as her eyes can see. _Whoa._

"So, I'll ask: what are you doing in my soul room?"

Mana open her mouth and closed it as she looked around. "I don't know. I'm not even sure how I got here in the first place. I mean, I was fixing Yugi's pendent and-"

"The puzzle. You mean" _The only way for the mind link to disappear would be... _"You broke it" he accused through his teeth.

Mana flinched and backed away in fright. This boy was starting to scare her. And his eyes seem to turn darker as he spoke. "I didn't mean to. I-"

"What were you doing with it in the first place?" the ex-pharaoh cut her off growing madder and madder by the minute. How dare she take the puzzle from his partner. "Do you have any idea what you almost done? What could have happen?"

"I didn't know it was in my bag. I didn't. I swear" her vision began to blur. Weither this was real or not it still hurt. If this is how a Yugi look alike will act. _Then Yugi will be furious. I really am I screw up._

"Gomen!" Mana cried before running off. She didn't care where she went. As long as it was far away from this whole nightmare. Once she was a complete distant away from the person, she hid under a staircase.

She curled down into a ball and cried in her arms. Why? Why can't her life be the way she remembered? _I miss mom, Amane, and Ryou._

"Please come back." she whispered.

_**I'm here Mana.**_

_Oh great. The voice is back. Why can't I be normal?_

_**Don't cry Mana. I'm here. Please don't cry.**_

Despite the voice's plea she still cried. She was never good at pleasing anyone.

**It's not over yet. Continue reading. ^-^**

After the girl's departure, the spirit suddenly feel bad for what he did. He just took his anger at her. _I shouldn't have done. She said she didn't mean to and she did fix it- Wait. She did?_

He would have to think about that later. Right now, he had to find the girl and apologize.

He race towards the direction she ran off to.

Mana walked around the maze after she calmed herself down. She wonder why the guy made her feel sad. It felt like knives pierce her heart. It made no sense.

Sure she feels bad when she makes someone upset but this was different. It was almost as if she was not familiar with him doing that to her. _But how can that be if I've only met him today? _

Mana shook it off mentally _Well, it doesn't matter to me. All that matters is finding a way home. _

She froze in realization: she couldn't back home because she doesn't know how to. So this means:

_I'm stuck in here!_

**Uh oh. Looks like we have a problem. Well they do anyway. Sorry if Yami sounded mean to Mana. I thought it would fit perfectly for the chapter. Please R&R and thanks again for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven!**

The ex-pharaoh panted as he raced down the hallway. He had no idea where the girl has gone. But he couldn't stop looking for her. She has no idea where she is or what could happen to her if she's not careful.

_Why did I yell at her? Oh yeah, I needed to take my anger out. I should control myself better. She must hate me. I don't think I would blame her. _

This sadden the spirit. He had to make things right.

Mana place her index finger on her chin, her eyes were transfixed at the labyrinth. She was amazed at how there was so many doors were in the puzzle. Not to mention how much space it holds. _Getting home is going to take longer than I thought. Oh well, better start._

She chose the door next to her, opening it cautiously.

She pouted at the scene before her. _Nothing._

A small light form the far end of the room.

Mana looked bewildered before coming to a conclusion that it was a fire. She shut the door before the flames burst out. Her back was pressed on the door.

She panted in fright. She didn't expect something like that to happen. _That was scary. I could have been fried or worse. _Mana push herself off from the door and took out something out from her pocket. A marker. She wrote 'fire' on the door.

Once she recap the marker, she went to the next door.

Before entering she look left and right to see if it was safe. Then she look down and saw the same floor she was in including herself. "Nani?" she close the drew a question mark and power-walked away.

The other few dozen were similar results: she would run into some type of trap and once she got away she wrote what was behind the door.

Mana sat down in deep thought. _How am I ever going to find a way out? _

_Why is it that every time I try to do something nice for someone, I end up making it worse?_

Mana lay her back on the concrete floor. She felt lost. Everything seem to all start when she found out she wasn't a Bakura.

_Maybe my real parents knew I was going to be no good and left me._

No matter how sad it was to think that even her parents didn't want her. She still smiled. That was also the day she knew just how close her and her brother were.

_**-Flashback- **_

_**-5 years ago-**_

_**Mana sat alone on the roof. She hugged her knees and rested her chin on top. **_

_**While she was stacking some of her dad's old files, she found something she should have never seen. A legal adoption form with her name on it. Mana couldn't believe it. She drop the paper and came out here.**_

_**Mana try her best not to cry. **__Why didn't they tell me sooner?__** All this time. She didn't know. But then where were her real parents? Why did they leave her? Did they not want her?**_

_**She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see Ryou come up on the roof as well. He stood behind her. **_

_"Penny for your thoughts"__**Ryou smiled.**_

_**Mana didn't bother looking to see who it was. **__"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

_**Ryou's smiled falter. He sighed, he knew this day would come. He sat down beside her. **__"You're too young, you wouldn't understand"_

_"But I deserve to know"__**Mana tighten her grip around her knees. **__"Why did they leave me? Did they not want me?" _

_**Ryou turn solemn **__"Don't think like that"_

_"Then why else-" __**Mana choked up on her words **__"Were they ashamed of me?"_

_"No, they weren't" __**Ryou's eyes soften as well as his voice.**_

_"How do you know?"_

_"I don't." __**Ryou sighed. **__"Look Mana, you want to know the truth?" __**Mana nodded.**__ " There are a lot things that happen in this world. Good and bad. And nobody knows why for sure. But they always have a reason for it... Like us." _

_**Mana looked at Ryou. **__"If mother and father never adopted you, then you wouldn't be my little sister." __**he smiled.**_

_**For the first time, Mana felt trully at home. She was happy to know he that still thinks of her as a sister. Even if they aren't blood related. **_

_"Arigatou" __**Mana gave a small smile before looking away. **__"Ryou?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can you... promise me something?"__**Ryou nodded. **__"Promise me, that no matter what, you will always be there for me" _

_**Ryou wrap his arm on Mana's shoulder and smiled **__"I promise, only if you make sure to take care of yourself if I don't keep it._

_"I may not be around sometimes but don't think it's because of you. It's my fault and I don't want to get you involved. I couldn't live with the fact that I was letting my sister get hurt because of me."_

_"But what if you're are hurt and I know, isn't that the same thing?" __**Mana asked. **__"Why are you saying this anyway?"_

_"I just want make sure you will be safe if anything happens" __**Ryou stated truthfully.**_

_"Well, none of those will happen to us because we'll always be together, right Onii-sama?" __**Mana smiled happily.**_

_**Ryou return the smile as well **__"Right Imouto, not matter what" _

_**-End of flashback-**_

_I guess even though we didn't keep our promises, we still care for each other. _Mana closed her eyes. _I wish I could find him._

'Kuri?"

Mana eyes shot open only to see a cute brown, furball looking monster. His violet eyes seem sparkle when it saw Mana. 'Kuri! Kuri!"she sat up as it danced happily around her. "Uh? What is this?" _Hold on. Is he a duel monster. Like the ones those boys were playing?_

"Um... Hello?" Mana said puzzled.

"Kuri?"The creature stopped dancing and stared at Mana with its big violet eyes.

_They look just like Yugi's._

Mana shook it off mentally. "Do you have a name?"

The creature nodded. "What is it?"

"Kuri!" 

Mana nodded slowly "Okay, you name is Kuri?"

"Kuri!" the creature nodded then grabbed Mana's belt from her waist. It fiddle with it for a few seconds before making a-

"Bow?" Mana said questionly. "Why did you-?"

"Kuri" it raise the bow up.

Mana mouthed the two words to herself. Speaking them out. Finally, it clicked in her head. "Kuri...boh? Kuriboh?"

Kuriboh, once again, danced happily around Mana.

"Kuriboh!" Mana exclaimed as well. Happy to know made a new friend. Even if it is a small creature. It's a very cute creature to her. "Nice to meet you Kuriboh, I'm Mana"

Kuriboh shook her hand with it's green hand and clapped with joy making the blonde laugh.

Kuriboh handed her back her belt. She took it and clipped it around her waist once more. A sudden thought came inside her mind.

"Hey Kuriboh" Kuriboh turn to Mana "I was wondering if you know a way out of here?"

Kuriboh shook its head sadly.

"Oh" Mana's voice drip with disappointment but then an idea clicked. _If the items are connected together, then-_

"Do you know my brother?"

The creature cocked itself to the side.

"My brother, he has white hair and honey brown eyes?" _Please, please, please._

The creature had a thinking expression again then it nodded.

Mana laughed happily. "Can you take me to him?"

The creature nodded again.

Mana raise her fists to her shoulder "Then what are waiting for? Let's go!"

Kuriboh flew away to the right with Mana right on its trail.

The spirit looked around, noticing that some doors had writing on them. But why is that? These weren't here before. _I didn't do this. _He rubbed his thumb on the one of the words on a door. It left a smudge. _It's still wet, so that means it wasn't long ago. I think I know who it was. _

He sped pass every door that had words. Maybe this could help lead him to the girl. _Please let her be all right._

Mana looked around at the new area they have enter. It was the same only everything was darker, smog seem to form on the ground. Wind flew pass them making Mana use her arm as a shield for her eyes. _I don't like this. But if it will lead me to where my brother is, then it's worth it._

Kuriboh felt queasy as it floated pass the halls. It knew this place was being tainted but it's master's friend wanted to meet him. So it had to do its best to protect her.

Once the wind died down, the blonde lowered her arm. She noticed that Kuriboh looked uneasy. "Are you okay?" Mana saw Kuriboh's hesitation. "You know, we don't have to go." Mana suggested.

Kuriboh shook its head "Kuri"

"I see. You seem to know this place longer than I do. Do you know a guy with a star shape hair and red eyes?"

"_Kuri!"_Kuriboh eyes brighten in glee. Of course it knew him. It was his master.

"So I guess you do know him." Mana rubbed her left arm. "He doesn't seem to like me."

"Kuri" Kuriboh gestured with its claw like it meant to say 'that's silly'.

"You should have seen him. After I told him about the puzzle, his face almost match the shade of his eyes." she sigh "Even though I told him I was sorry and I fixed it, he still seem mad. I don't why, but I just keep thinking about it." _and not just that, but he looks familiar. Its not because he looks like Yugi. _

_No it's something else. _

"Who is he?" she whispered.

Kuriboh, wanting to help its friend pointed at the darkness.

Mana looked as to where he pointed at. "I'm afraid I don't understand"

Using its free claw, it made an imaginary 'Y' and pointed at the darkness again.

"Yami?" she asked. "Is that who he is?"

Kuriboh nodded.

_Yami. Hmm... Seems to I'm going to be here for a while, I might as well get to know him. I mean, we will run into each other again. There's no doubt about next time we meet. I'll try to apologize again and if he's still mad at me, I'll leave him alone. There's no point in hanging around someone who's mad at you. It only makes things worst._

Mana stopped when a figure walking up towards them. Kuriboh hid behind Mana in fright.

The blonde squinted her eyes.

When the figure got closer her eyes widen "Ryou?"

Ryou stopped walking. He had his head down. His bangs covering his eyes. He no longer wore his school unifroms but his regular blue and white stripe shirt and gray pants.

"How did you get here?" Ryou didn't respond.

Mana walked cautiously to her brother with Kuriboh pulling the back of her shirt. "What's wrong? Why aren't you talking? Are you okay?"

Ryou smirked making Mana stop in her tracks. "Onii-sama?"

"You should really learn not to mistake people for others. It's very rude" _that doesn't sound like my brother._

The blonde edged away from the impostor bumping Kuriboh away. "Who are you?"

"I've gotten use to the name Bakura." he raised his head revealing his dark brown eyes and his silver spiky hair. "Or you could call me spirit of the Sennen ring. But trust me, that is a mouthful" he chuckled.

"Spirit?" _What does he mean by that? Wait!- all those time my brother had strange personality changes. It was- _"You controlled Onii-sama all those times with the ring" she stated. That to be it. That had to be the reason for Ryou's absences. _But even if it's true, why is he letting himself be posses?_ _Why didn't he tell me?_

Bakura raised his eyebrow "Brother?... You're my host's sister?" a smirk was placed on his lips "How very intresting. I never knew he had a sister. Though you two look nothing alike"

Mana scooted back again when Bakura took three steps. "Relax girl, I'm one those 'I wouldn't harm a lady' type of fellows. My friends, however, would think otherwise."

Mana felt a wind pass by her and two figure begin to form from the shadows beside him. "Say hello to Dark Necrofear and Diabound. And let's not forget..."

Another monster shot up from the ground and landed beside Dark Necrofear. "Headless Knight. Oh and I wouldn't want to try anything funny. My monsters don't take anything very lightly and will attack faster then you can blink.

"So" Bakura crossed his arms "What are you doing here?"

"I asked you that first"

"No, You asked 'Ryou' which, by the way, is not me."

Mana glared at him "I have my reasons"

Bakura sneered "As do I. So I suggest you run along now. I have things to do" with that he turn to leave along with his monsters.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to say no" Mana object.

The dark spirit stopped, as well as his mosnters, and looked over his shoulder. "What did you just say?"

"I'm not going anywhere, so I suggest you get use to the fact of me being here." she really has no idea why she was acting the way she was. But right now, she really didn't care. _Can't really blame me for doing so. This guy is just asking for. Plus he's using my brother as a vessel! That parasite!_

"This isn't your place" he growled.

"Same goes for you" her eyes grew darker.

"I'm not gonna tell you twice" the turn his full body towards her.

"Good." Mana put her hands on her hips " 'Cause I ain't gonna say it again"

Bakura closed his eyelids amused "You think you're so tough." he re-open them and his eyes seem to turn darker "You have no idea what you're up against. Allow me to put you back in place, girl."

Diabound growled as it's snake charged at Mana.

Kuriboh pulled her away when it was just an inch apart.

"Oo. Impressive" Bakura mocked "That furball isn't gonna save you forever!" he called out as Kuriboh yanked Mana by the arm and she broke into a run.

The three monsters gave chase after the two as Bakura enter into a black portal.

Both Mana and Kuriboh ran as fast as they could. They knew that the monsters were chasing them.

They made a quick turn on the left side of the wall. The blonde try to even her breath without making that much sound. She then try to see just how far or close they were.

When she peaked her head slightly out from their hideout, a sword came flying towards her like a boomerang.

Mana yelped and scooted back just in time for the sword to connect with the edge of the wall.

She broke into another run with Kuriboh right beside her. _Oh man, what are we going to do?_

Dark Necrofear and Diabound flew up ahead while Headless Knight took back his sword and chase after Mana.

Kuriboh had beads of sweat and soon he started hovering down.

Mana stop and kneel down next to Kuriboh. "C'mon, we can't stop here!" _He's too tired to fly._

Unknown to both of them, D. Necrofear and Diabound were hovering above them.

Both charged up their attacks and aimed it at Mana and Kuriboh.

Seeing the shadows cast over them Mana grabbed Kuriboh and try to hide at the closes place she could find.

The blasts shot to the ground making Mana lift off the ground from the impact and skii on her back.

The spirit felt his whole soul room shake. _Something is not right. _He took off in another run.

Mana groaned as she sat up. Her back ached from the fall, "Itai" _Why is it that I'm getting hurt these days? _

She stood up. "This isn't well. What am I going to do" she look back down. _I have to protect Kuriboh._

Another blast came at her and she jumped away, barely dodging it.

"Oi! is that all you got?" she shouted at them.

Diabound shot multiple wind blades.

_I should really keep my mouth shut. _Mana close her eyes, bracing herself for the pain that is about to come.

Kuriboh shot out of her arms and stood between the attacks and Mana.

"Kuriboh!" she gasped. _What is he doing?_

Soon there was not one but millions of Kuribohs. The wind blades collided with the Kuribohs causing them to explode and reappear.

"Whoa" the blonde exclaimed. _So, this is its special ability._

"Kuri!" they all called out.

"Way to go Kuriboh" Mana gave all the Kuribohs a thumbs up since she has know idea which one is the real one.

The sound of metal clanging rang in her ears. She turn around slowly and saw the Headless Knight a few inches away. "Where did you come from?"

He gave no respond as he charged at her.

Mana dodged to the left before the blade could pierce through her ribcage.

H.K. swung his sword at her again and Mana easily dodged again. He kept trying to slice her in two and Mana just kept dodging.

_How am I doing this? I don't have fast relfexes. _She didn't question it any further after H.K. quickly landed a blow her shoulder and kicked her in the gut forcing her to fly back and land on her back. _I should really pay attention more._

Before H.K. could do any more damage, he took a blow on the back from a strange blast. Before he the chance to look back three more purple energy sphere came and engulfed him.

Headless Kinght soon vaporize into small fragments.

Mana felt a hand wrap behind her back and helped her sit up. "Are you okay?" she open her eyes to see the boy from earlier. _Yami._

She slowly nodded and stood up with Yami holding her under arm and his other arm wrap around her waist for support.

Once they were both on their feets, Yami release his grips and took a step back. "Arigatou" she said softly before looking away trying to hide her blush. _Why is he being so nice to me all of a sudden?_

He grin at her only to turn serious as both of them saw Diabound charging his claw at them.

Yami grabbed Mana by the arm and gently pulled her behind him.

The spirit raised his arm at Diabound. "Dark Magician, come forth!"

Mana eyes widen she saw a man with a staff in a purple outfit and hair appeared before them. _This is-_

"Dark Magician, attack Diabound!"

D.M. twirl his staff around before shooting a dark purple energy from it, which hit Diabound directly in the head. As both the monsters fought the blonde turn to see what happen to her friend.

D.N. manage to hit the right Kuriboh with it's 'Death Glare' making all the other Kuriboh duplicates vanish while leaving the real one unconscious, defenceless and venerable on the ground.

"No!" Mana screamed as she rush towards the fallen fuzzball. She cradle it in her arms. "Can you hear me?" it gave her a weak nod. She let out a small sigh.

Yami look back to see if the girl was behind her only to see no one. _Where did she go?_ He spot her just a few meters away from him. _What is Kuriboh doing here?_

D.M. was restraing the snake from biting him in two with his staff.

D.N. took this opportunity to attack the ex-pharaoh. Yami didn't notice the incoming monster and felt himself fly into a wall making a crater from the impact.

D.N. saw his master in danger and try to insit him only to be backhand by Diabound.

Mana just stood stare. Unsure of what do. _If I don't act fast. They could- _

A bead of sweat pass down her left cheek. _What do I do?_

_**Awaken your inner self. **_

The blonde blinked. _That voice. _

_**Awaken her, Mana. Awaken her.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**Bring out... Your Ka.**_

"My Ka?" she thought aloud. She felt something fidget in her arms. She look down to see Kuriboh thrashing. "What's wrong?" she asked but got no answer.

Mana's eyes caught something bright.

Diabound was forming a small fire spear that seem to be growing bigger and bigger by the second. Aiming it directly at Dark Magician and Yami.

The young teen felt her heart skip a beat. Everything seem to go slow as the blast flew towards the fallen.

_**Awaken.**_

"Don't..."

_**Bring out..**_

"Don't...y..."

_**Call upon-**_

_"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" _pale pink energy shot out from Mana's body and went blocked the attack.

Smog exploded. Covering most the area around them. Both Mana and Yami shield their eyes.

Once they open them, they were awestrucked at what they.

_No way. _Mana thought.

"That's-" Yami's eyes widen when the smog disappear, revealing the figure before them. "Dark Magician Girl!"

**Whoa, this must be the longest chapter so far. Well, I hope you all like it. **

**Don't forget to R&R. ^-^ Ja-ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for waiting, now let the reading begin!**

Yami was astound. No...speechless.

He just couldn't believe that this girl just summon the Dark Magician Girl. _How did she... Are they somehow connected?_

Mana was thinking about the woman's appearance. _She looks... like me?... and her name is Dark Magician Girl? This makes no sense._

D.M.G. turn to Mana and smiled. This was the girl that summon, meaning she must be her new master. Kuriboh floated out of Mana's arms and stood by D.M.G. who chuckled and gave it a warm smile.

Mana felt a strange energy run through her body. _Why does all this feel so familiar? _

They were so caught up with this little incident, they didn't notice D.N.'s 'Death Glare' was coming towards her.

Yami was the first and shouted in alarm for them to move.

D.M.G. saw the attack and shield Mana, Yami, and D.M. with Mirror Force.

After he recovered from the impact, the spirit went to Mana with D.M. right beside them.

"You guys okay?" he asked them.

"I should be asking you that" she confessed.

"I'll be fine. Trust me, this isn't the first time that something like this has happen"

Mana was about to ask what he meant by the comment but kept quiet when she saw Diabound smashed his fist on top of the barrier which started to crack.

"We don't have much time before the barrier brakes" he stated. Mana walked up next to him.

"It would seem"

Kuriboh flew in between his master and friend.

The barrier shattered. Giant glass of shards fell around them. Barely missing the five.

Yami called out to his monster "You know what to do!" D.M. flew at Diabound and shot him in the face from his staff.

D.M.G. looked at Mana for an order. "Um..." She felt uncertain at first but took in a deep breath, to build in her confidence, and pointed at D.N. "Attack the other guy!" her monster look alike nodded and fought off with D.N.

The blonde was in shock at how the magicians fought off the monsters. They move with such speed as they cast spells while their opponents dodged them and try to counter attack them only to be blocked. _This is...something else._

Yami looked at the girl who stared at their monsters fighting. Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide.

_She looks like little kid. _He has no idea why but he felt something strange in his heart every time he looked at her. He just had the feeling that he has seen her from somewhere.

_I'll have to worry about later. _

"Alright! That's enough! Time to show these monsters what real magic is!" Purple aura floated around Yami's body.

Mana gasped as the aura from before forms around her body. Something clicked in her mind. _I know what to do. _Her eyes darken.

"Dark Magician!" "Dark Magician Girl!" both cried out in unison.

Both magicians knew what this meant and flew next to each other. They crossed their wand and staff together. Sparks of energy began to sputter.

"Double Dark Magic Attack!"

Both yellow and purple energy shot out from their weapons. Entwining with one another as it shot through Diabound and Dark Necrofear.

The monsters roared as they shattered into fragments creating great light that shine upon the labyrinth, making Yami and Mana shield their eyes with the arms.

Once it faded away, both teens lowered their arms and looked around. The monsters were no longer in sight.

D.M. and D.M.G smiled at each other before fading away.

"Are they gone?" Mana asked.

"For now" he looked at her. "How did-"

"Kuri!" Kuriboh cut its master off by nuzzling his cheek.

Mana covered her mouth to surpass her giggle. "He seems to like you"

"He?"

"Of course!" Kuriboh floated next to Mana. She smiled as he encircled her. "Well, what else could he be? He can't be an it"

The spirit grinned "I suppose"

"Glad to see you're all better" she pet him like he was a puppy, making him coo with joy.

Yami felt happy. The girl had so much love in her. She seem like a really nice girl who could do no harm to hurt anyone.

_Maybe I should apologize. _He cleared his throat catching both Mana and Kuriboh's attention.

"Um, I would like to apologize for my actions earlier. It was wrong of me to judge you without getting to know you better"

Mana smiled "It's alright, I'm sorry for breaking it in the first place. But why were you so mad, I mean other then that"

"I guess I just felt lonely without aibou"

"Aibou?" Mana tilt her head to her left.

"Yugi" he stated. "He's my other self."

"That would explain why you both look alike," she admitted.

"We are both one halves of a soul. He's hikari, light, and I'm Yami meaning-"

"Darkness" Mana answered, cutting him off. "And here I thought that was your name"

"You may call me that if you like. Usually I'm called by 'Yugi' or 'Nameless Pharaoh' "

"Nameless Pharaoh?" _What does he mean by that?_

"It's a long story" he warned.

"I got time" she encouraged him.

"Okay then" Yami smiled.

Hours, or at least it felt like hours to the two, passed. Yami was telling her the story. From when he awaken after Yugi complete the puzzle, to the events that happen after his awakening. Mana was both fascinated and puzzled. She found out more about what happen to her brother and how the spirit is using him to gain the Sennen Items. "Why does he want the them?"

"I'm not really sure" he looked up at the sky. "He wants to gain the power of darkness. Only I have no idea what that is"

The blonde stayed silent. She had no idea how much was at stake here. She's been so caught up in her own little world she didn't see the shadows hiding around her. _Everybody kept this from me. _

"Thank you for telling me the truth" Yami nodded.

"You're welcome" he put his hands in his pockets.

Mana kept on rubbing her arm and looked around "I really like your soul room. It kept me...occupied"

"You didn't run into trouble? Besides the monsters."

"Actually" _I should tell him. It's only fair _"The monsters they-" she froze mid sentence and collapsed on the ground. Hearing Yami call out to her.

When she open her eyes she found herself in her own room. _How did I get back here? _She rubbed where she had gotten a wound from the Healdess Knight, only to find nothing. _Was it all just a dream? _She look back down to the complete puzzle. _But that boy. _She picked it up. "At least I finished you"

Mana checked the time.

2:45

_Schools should be over by now. Maybe I can reach Yugi and his friends on time. _Mana place the pendent in her bag and left.

Mana waited patiently for the light to turn red. She knew which way to get to the school quicker. _I should be there in less then ten minutes. It takes them usually until three to leave._

Once the red light came on and Mana look both ways before crossing.

Yugi felt depress after loosing the puzzle. he knew once he found it his other self would be very upset. _I just hope nothing bad happen._

"Oi, Yugi!" the short teen look back and saw his friends running towards him. He smiled. Ever since he lost his puzzle, they've been helping him trying find it. So far they've searched almost the enitre city, retrace every step he could remember. Though they still haven't found it yet, but they still won't give up.

"Hey guys" the gang finally catched up to him.

"Dang Yugi, you walk fast for a little guy" Jou complimented as he patted Yugi on the shoulder. "You up for another search?"

Yugi nodded.

"Great maybe-" Anzu froze mid sentence when Honda stared at something across the road. All turn to see what he was looking at.

"Mana?" they all asked in unison.

The blonde saw the Yugi-tachi and waved before looking both ways again and crossing the streets.

Once she reached up to the others she greeted them "Good afternoon everyone"

"Hello Mana" Anzu greeted.

"How come we didn't see you today?" Jou asked.

"I had something to do" she walked in front Yugi. She smiled as she pulled out the puzzle from her bag. "Here. I didn't know I had it with me"

Yugi took it from Mana's arms and placed it around his neck.

"I would have given it to you sooner, but I had to fix it"

"Fix it?" Yugi looked up to her. "What do you mean?"

_Might as well get it over with. _"Someone put it my bag and when I through recklessly at home, it broke. I was going to return it but I-" she looked away.

Yugi smiled "Arigatou, Mana"

Mana looked at him "You're not...mad?"

He shook his head "Of course not"

"We're just glad it was you who had it and not someone else" Anzu smiled.

"Way to go squirt!" Jou ruffled Mana's hair who ducked away and pouted.

"Why'd you call me squirt?"

"Well, Yugi use to be the smallest in the group but since you're a part of it and just as small, it's only fair" he admitted.

"Jee, thanks" she said sarcastically but was glad that none of them were mad.

"Well since we don't have to search for Yugi's puzzle, let's have some fun!"

"And you're coming too" both Jou and Honda grabbed her wrist making sure she wouldn't leave as they left to who knows where.

As they walked, Mana kept thinking about the dream she had. _It had to be real. I can't just make up a guy that look similar to someone from reality and those monsters. _

_I have to find out more. _She looked back up at the Yugi-tachi who were laughing as Jou was telling them about his events in school. _I guess one day of fun would be alright. It's been so long since I've been anywhere._ "Hey Mana" she blinked and looked at them.

"Where would you like to go?" Anzu asked.

The young teen thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion "Can you take me where they sell Duel Monsters?"

"My grandpa owns a game shop, we could go there" Yugi smiled.

She return one as well "That would be great"

**-Mana's P.O.V.-**

When we reached the game shop/ Yugi's house, I looked astound. There were so many games. New ones and old ones. They even have the ones I use to play when I was kid.

"Cool" I exclaimed as I looked around.

"Ji-chan!" Yugi called.

"Oi, anyone here!" _Ow, I think Jou made me deaf._

"You don't have shout Jonouchi" a old man that was the same size as Yugi popped up from the counter top. "I can hear you. I'm not deaf you know" _But I am._

His grandson introduce me. "Ji-chan, we like you to meet Mana. She's Bakura's little sister"

"Well, hello there nice to meet you" he greeted.

"As well as I Mr. Mouto."

"Please call me Sugoroku or Granpa if you like"

_You may call me Yami if you like_ I blinked but mentally shook it off. I'm not going to be able to forget that voice any time soon. Or him for that matter.

"So what brings you here?" Sugoroku asked.

"Mana wants to be a Duelist" Jou explained as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gave him a thumbs up.

Sugoroku looked at me solemn. _Maybe I'm not Duelist material. _

"Unless you don't want me to be that is!" I waved my hands defensively. "I just really want to know more about the type of monsters and such."

The old man closed his eyes and smiled. "It's not my place to say you can and can't be want you want."

"Yeah, Jounouchi here wasn't good a dueling much either but after he took some training he got better" Jou glared at his friend who patted his shoulder. "Who know's maybe you'll become better then him."

"You little!" Jou growled. _He has fangs! And I think he popped a vein. Must... resist... to edge away._

"Do they always fight like this?" I asked the other three.

"It's there way of showing how great friends they are." the other two nodded at Anzu's reply.

"Okay...?" I ducked under Jou's grip and step a few paces back. _I'll just let them have their moments._

Sugoroku cleared his throat catching every one's attention. "First things first, do you know what type of monsters cards you would like?"

_Huh, never thought of that. _"Um... I'm not really sure. May I see some first before deciding?"

"Sure, why don't you four wait in the living room, Yugi come with me" Yugi went with his grandpa.

I followed the Yugi-tachi. The others talked amongst themselves while I sat patiently. Once again lost in my thoughts. I can't help but think the incident that happen earlier was real. If so, then everything he and the evil spirit said were true. I look at the others. All happy chatting one another without a care in the world.

I clench my hands into fists._ Just how many more have to suffer from the items? _

"Onii-sama," I whispered.

**-Normal P.O.V.-**

Jou looked at Mana after he heard her whisper for Ryou. The blonde boy look at the burnetts. He knew they were all thinking the same thing: should we tell her?

Honda sigh and Anzu shook her head.

Jou was disappointed with their answer. They know they made a promise to not tell but even he couldn't keep some secrets like this if it was _**his**_ sister. _I'll tell her after she knows about Duel Monsters. _He stood up and sat next to Mana much to his friends' objection.

"So, Mana" the young blonde looked at the older blonde. "What made you interested with Duel Monsters?"

"Well, when my father gave Onii-sama the Sennen Ring it came with this" She show them the card she got from her bag.

"Seven-Armed Fiend" Jou read "Don't see this anymore"

"Hm, why is that?" he shrugged.

"Not sure"

Mana continue her story "At first I didn't know much about it. Ryou said it was part of a game but that's all I heard." she smiled cheekily "Sometimes I tune out his lecture. It became a very bad habit of mine in school"

Jou chuckled.

"Anyway, when I started going to Domino High I notice two people were playing with cards like these" she pointed at her card "And... I don't know I just curious." _I can't tell him about the visions I had. Not yet anyways. _"Plus I love finding out more about games"

"Well, trust me. You'll like this game" he pat her back.

"I'll hold you to that" she smirked.

Yugi and his grandpa came back.

Everyone stared at the box Yugi placed on the ground.

Mana got up from the couch and walked up to Yugi and the box.

"They just came in. I usually keep a box for myself." Sugoroku explained. "Whatever you want you can keep, free of charge"

"Wha?" Mana left Jou and went to the box. "How come she gets free of charge?"

"Because she's a beginner and has to start on her deck" grandpa reply as he cut the tape with a box opener(A/N: I have no idea what they are called) "Alright Mana, pick any packet you like first"

The young girl nodded and look the different color packets. Her eyes scanned in concentration. For some reason, she felt like she needed to do this more then she knew.

Her hand reached for one packet only to take a small glimpsed at Yugi's puzzle.

It flashed and showed a reflect of the packet near edge of the box.

Slowly, she reached for the one in the reflection. She ripped off the top and looked at the five cards before her. One caught her attention.

_Kuriboh?_

Jou caught the event that just happen and looked at the card then at the puzzle. He didn't miss Mana's gaze at it. _Is he..._

Mana looked at the rest of the cards before taking two more and putting the left over on a different pile.

After an hour or so, Mana had finally picked out her deck.

"So what type of monsters do you have?" Honda asked.

"Challenge me in a duel and see for yourself" she smiled.

"Hold on," grandpa cut into the conversation. "You can't go off dueling just anyone. First you have to start training. There are still many things you don't know about the monsters"

The blonde girl looked at her deck. _He's right. _"Who's going to teach me?" she looked at Yugi "Are you?"

Yugi was about to answer when Jou cut him off "Yugi here is the king of games himself. He knows everything there is to know on duel monsters"

Anzu and Honda nodded in agreement.

The short teen closed his eyes and scratch the back of his head "Well, I-"

"So you can teach me?" Mana's eyes brighten.

The duelist opened his eyes and lowered his arm. "Hai"

Mana eyes widen in shock. She blinked at the puzzle owner.

"Something the matter?" Yugi cocked his head to the side.

The blonde girl shook her head and smiled cheekily "Nothing. It's nothing" she looked around for a clock "Does anyone know what time it is?"

Anzu looked at her watch "Six thirty"

"Nani! Already!" Honda grabbed his backpack while his friends asked him what's wrong "I was suppose to be home at four to take care of nephew! I'm so dead! Ja ne!"

The others waved goodbye as Honda left.

"I should get going too" Anzu added as she grabbed her backpack as well "Bye guys, see you in school"

Yugi nodded and Jou waved "Later Anzu"

Mana was about to leave as well when Yugi suggested she should stay for the night.

"I would hate to impose" she try to object.

Surogoku waved it off "It's of no trouble at all."

"Thank you" she smiled.

Surogoku nodded and disappeared.

Jou stuffed his hands in his pockets "Mind if I stay here too, Yugi?"

"Problems at home again?" his friend asked.

"Naw, my pop's out of town for a couple of days and he left the keys on the counter and my spare ones are in my locker" he explained.

"So basically, you're locked out until you get your spare ones from school" Yugi stated to Jou laughed nervously as he scratch the back his head.

Mana cover her mouth to surpass her giggles.

"Hey, let's play some one on one, just to show Mana a few things." Jou told Yugi.

"Sure" "That sounds intresting" both said in unison.

They place a duel map (I forgot what they are called) on the floor and both players shuffled their decks. Mana grabbed her bag and went back to the boys.

"Are you going to take notes?" the blonde boy asked.

"You guys don't have to explain or anything. Just play like you normally do."

At first, Mana saw them grab five cards in their hands.

Jou played a monster in attack mode and set one card face down.

Yugi played a monster in attack mode as well.

Mana blinked and once again everything disappeared but the monsters. _Not again. _

/Panter Warrior-ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600./ In attack position.

/Gaia The Fierce Knight-ATK: 2300 DEF: 2100/ In attack position.

She heard Yugi's voice echoed. "Attack Gaia The Fierce Knight!"

The purple horse whinnid as it charged, his rider ready his weapon to strike his opponent.

P.W. remain stilled.

_Why isn't it attacking? _

"Reverse card activate!"

A white light form above and a red die followed by another figure.

/Trap card: Skull Dice/

Skull toss the die on the ground as it began to spin.

Gaia kept charging at Panter.

Mana waited to see how this would plan out. Even though her heart pounded. _Maybe this is all part of the game._

The die landed on a five.

The blonde gasped when Gaia's both attack and defense went down by half.

/Gaia The Fierce Knight-ATK: 2300 to 1800 DEF: 2100 to 1600/ 

_But he's still attacking._

"Go, Panter Warrior! Destroy Yugi's Gaia The Fierce Knight!"

Jou's monster did as command and slice through it making it shatter in pieces.

Mana blinked and she was once again with the others. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. _Okay now, that was just scary. _

The game seem to last for an hour or two. Mana watched as they their cards carefully, combing their monsters with magic and spell cards and counter attacking them with trap cards. Not to mention every time their monsters attack she would end up at that same place.

Right now both players have no monsters or any cards in play.

/Yugi's lifepoints: 1000/

/Jou's lifepoints: 950/

Mana stood up with her bag "I'm gonna get some water" they nodded and continued on with the duel. _They seem to like playing this game._

She smiled and went inside the kitchen. _So far, I know they play in different strategies. So the game involves tactics. _She grabbed a glass and pour some water.

Mana looked at her bag as she fiddled the cup with her fingers. She forgot she brought that box with her. Out of everything else, she hasn't been thinking about this. Who knows what was in here. _Maybe it can help me. _She looked at her cup before placing it on the table so she could take out the box.

She felt her heart beat as she began to take out the tape wrapped around it. Once she opened it she looked at what was inside.

A gold necklace with a small ruby pendent.

_This is. _She place the necklace around her neck. _It's just my size. I shoudn't be wearing this. _Mana try to find to latch of the necklace only to find there was none. "What the" she try yanking it off her neck only to fail miserably. _Why am I getting stuck to strange objects?_

Back with Yugi and Jou they kept playing. Both determine to win the game.

Jou picked a card from his deck and placed it face down on the field along with another face down card. "Turn end. Get ready to loose Yug," he smirked.

Yugi drew a card and smiled "Not today Jonouchi-kun. Because I play Dark Magician Girl!"

Mana let out a gasped as she became dizzy. She held her head as she try to keep her balance.

"Direct attack to the player!"

"Gotcha!" he flipped is face down card "Reverse card activate! Spellbinding Circle! But that's not all" he flipped is other card "I play Monster Reborn to revive Panter Warrior. Say goodbye to Dark Magician Girl!"

Mana's heart skip a beat when she heard what sounded like a women screaming as she felt herself leave the world.

Jou and Yugi heard a crash coming from the kitchen knowing who was in there and wondering if what happen to her.

"Mana?" "Oi, Mana!"

Both teens stopped what they were doing and race to the sound of the thud.

"Mana!" they both screamed. Yugi kneed beside her and shook her. "She's not breathing or moving. Ji-chan!"

"I'm calling an ambulance!" the blonde boy whipped out his phone.

The small teen looked at the young girl. Unaware that his other half was watching the scene before him.

**End of chapter 8. Glad to see the gang make another appearance huh? Plenty of more familier faces will be in the story soon.**

**Thanks again for reading! ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine up and ready so please take a seat lets get started. **

The Yugi-tachi and Sugoroku sat patiently in the Waiting Room. They've been here since last night. The nurses and staff faculty were nice enough to let them sleep here so they could wait for the girl to awaken.

They were all concern for Mana. Hoping and praying that she was alright.

They all stood up when one of the doctors came towards them.

"How is she?" Sugorku asked.

He checked his clip board. "She recovered very fast. Heart rate beating normally. Breathing regular as it should be. She'll be fine. If you guys didn't come in when you did, well" he look back up at them and smiled "Let's just say she's lucky to have friends like you guys that care about her."

The others sighed in relief. At least they know she would be alright.

"Is she awake?" Yugi asked.

"She is. You may see her if you like, but she's still recovering I should warn you. So," the doctor tucked his clipboard under his shoulder. "Don't over excite her or anything, got it?" he said sternly.

The gang nodded and headed to Mana's room.

Once they reached it they saw the blond girl open her eyes slowly and smiled. "Hey guys." she greeted hoarsely.

"How are you feeling?" Anzu asked.

Mana used her arm for support to sit up straight. She let out a small grunt. "Just... a little tired. Mind telling me how I got here?"

Yugi was the one who spoke next. "Well, we're not sure. You just..."

Jou thought it would be best to help his friend explained. "What Yug is trying to say is we're not really sure what happen to you. We heard a noise coming from the kitchen and the next thing we knew you were on the ground.

"It was so weird. You had no pulse and you weren't breathing when we brought you here."

Mana looked down. Her hands twisting the sheets into knots. "How is that possible?"

"Does it matter?" Honda asked and Anzu nodded in agreement.

"You're alive now, that's all that matters" Yugi smiled.

The young teen didn't bother looking up. "Can you guys leave me be for right now? I need some time to be alone."

"Sure" Sugorku and shooed everyone out.

The minute she heard the door closed Mana lay back down and looked at the ceiling. This isn't the first time this had happen to her. Something isn't adding up.

She let out a yawn. She'll have to think about it later. Right now, she feels like going back to dreamland.

The gang left the hospital after exiting Mana's room. The doctor told them to come back tomorrow so she can get catch up on her rest.

As they walked, they felt worried for Ryou's sister. She almost lost her life for an unknown reason and they're afraid that Bakura might had something to do with it. Maybe he found out about her somehow.

Yugi was the one that felt worst then the rest. He felt that it was his fault that she was in the hospital and almost...

He shook it off. No, she's fine now. She's with her friends now. _But she really wants her brother. Oh Ryou, where have you gone?_

_Mana really misses you.  
_ -

After their departure, Mana tossed and turned on bed from the nightmare she was having. One that involved the spirit, and her brother.

**In dream:**

Mana looked around as hot wind hit her face. She look down and saw sand as far as her eye can see. _Where am I? _Not wanting to stick around she walked to find an exit or explore the new area she was in.

The walked felt like years had passed by and she had yet to find anything. _I wonder why I'm here?_

Her head shot up when she caught of something white moving in the far distance. "Onii-sama?" she whispered. Her smiled faltered in doubt. _What if its that other guy?  
_

The figure must have heard her thoughts because he turned to Mana. Revealing himself.

She knew that smile and those light brown eyes anywhere. It was brother!

"Ryou!" she shouted happily as she ran towards her brother. Not noticing the dark clouds rolling in. She just kept runnung to her brother.

Though no matter how far she ran her brother seem to be farther and farther then before.

Not giving up, she sprinted faster but to no invail. "Ryou!" she shouted.

Her brother just stood there with a smile still in place. He stretched his hand out towards her.

Mana gasped as she saw his body began to vanish from a shadowy fog.

"No!" She fell on her knees after her brother's departure. Not again. She lost her brother again. She hung her head down and use her hands to hold her up. "Come back," she chocked. "Don't leave me Ryou! You're all I got!"

"How pitiful," the blond's head jerked up at the sound of _his _voice. "You're more pathetic then my yandonoushi."

"You," Mana stood up with her fist clenched.

"What a weakling,"

"Enough."

"I can't believe he's survive this long"

"Stop it!"

"He'll be of no use of me and soon-"

"SHUT UP!"

Bakura vanished along with the sand. Leaving Mana to stand all alone in darkness.

**Mana.**

_Its you._

**Its not to late Mana, go now.**

_But how?_

**Wake **_**up.**_

_Huh?_

"Wake up,"

**Out of dream:**

Mana shot up from her bed and panted. _He was in my dream. _She gripped her sheet and whispered. "Just what is he?"

"He was once a theif king." Mana looked up and saw Banafrit walk out of the shadows.

"How'd you get in here?"

"There's a lot of things I can do."

"I see. Banafrit, do you know the evilness that is controlling my brother?"

"The spirit bares no name except one. But I cannot say," the pale bluenette shook his head sadly. "He is dark and powerful being and would almost anything to reach his goal."

"Almost?"

"He wouldn't risk his host's life. For it would be destroyed he would cease to exist."

"That's," she lowered her eyes before looking back up "Is he that bad?"

"That is for you to decide."

"Do you," Mana twist her sheet. "Do you know about the pharaoh?"

Banafrit laughed "I was wondering when you were going to ask that."

"So do you know him?"

"Ah yes, what a brave lad. Does so many great things to save the lives of others. Though he struggles from right and wrong sometimes but his friends help him overcome. And now you will too."

"But if he's the pharaoh and... and a yami, shouldn't he be strong?"

"But not mentally, sometimes he has doubt of himself of being a kind pharaoh."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"The pharaoh and his friends are going to need your help with their journey."

"I see, what do I do?"

"What do you want to do first?"

"I want to get my brother back. With or without help."

Banafrit tsked in objection "That sounds dangerous. But if that's what you really want." she tossed her bag at her along with her clothes.

Mana looked at her puzzled "How did you-"

"I told you: I could do a lot of things. Be careful," and with that she stepped inside the shadows and vanished.

Mana got off the bed and changed from her hospital bed to her clothes. She wore a white halter top black and black ripped jeans. She slipped on her boots and her cap.

The book and her deck were inside her bag. She checked to see if there was anything else but found there was none. "Huh, that's weird." _I wonder why there only these are here._

Shrugging it off, slipped on her bag and walked to the window. She saw that she was three stories high.

She was about to walk to the door to try to sneak out of the room but object the idea.

Walking backwards, she took in a deep breath and ran to the open window. The minute she was an inch away she leaped out and landed successfully on her feet and left hand. _I can't believe I did that. _

She gripped her right fist and chuckled before turning solemn and rising to her feet.

She place her hand on her the necklace that was now on attached around her neck. She should have asked to take this off. _Maybe next time. Besides, I feel like I have to have this on. _

She lower her hand and sprinted.

"Hold on Onii-sama," Mana spoke "I'm coming,"

**Sorry I took so long. Happy holidays. ^_^.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, I can't believe I have forty reviews. Thank you all so much! Well, I'm not gonna tell you what's going to happen but I will say this: He's back!**

**Anyway without further ado please welcome, chapter 10!**

Mana race down the streets, looking left and right for any sign of her brother or the spirit.

Night time has reached the sky. She found herself at the Domino plaza and she took a break so can catch her breath. Everything was so, vacant. No human soul could be found. It seem so, out of place.

She sat down on a bench and look through her bag. She pulled out her deck and look through the cards she picked: most of them were Magic and Mages.

She had always been a geek when it came to magic. She has no idea why, but it always seem to fascinate her.

Every time she reads books about sorcerers, wizards, ect... she would always imagine herself as the mage. Being able to cast spells and fly around.

That's why she was so determine to open the book as well. Maybe it could show her how to be a true magician.

_Just like those two in the puzzle. _Her smile turn into frown when she put her deck back into her bag.

The only card she didn't have her that male magician and the one that look like her. _I don't know why I feel sad. _

Once again her mind thought of the spirit inside the puzzle. Well, pharaoh er ex. Or is he a yami now?

She shook her head. This was way to confusing for her brain to comprehend. _I'll just call him Yami. He said I could him that anyways._

Okay, Yami was in her thoughts. After he told her what happen and what Banafit had said. It looks like she's going to have her hands her full. _Should I even help him?_

Mana looked up at the sky. _He is friends with Yugi and the others but... Why is it that there is something different about him. Maybe because he's Yugi's other self? Because he lives in a puzzle. _

_No, that's not it. _Mana then remember how sad she felt when he yelled at her. Like he knew that he wouldn't do that to her.

_I hardly know the guy, despite what he told me about himself. So how would I know how he would treat me or not. Its not like I like him or anything. _

_Even though he is handsome and his eyes are so dreaming and- Wait! where did that come from? _She felt her cheeks flushed.

_No, I don't like him. He's a spirit. A 5,000 ex-Pharaoh who hasn't age do to being trapped within his puzzle. _

Puzzle. Wait. She remember her father talking about that to her and Ryou when they were five and eight. Saying that only the chosen one could slove the puzzle and unlock the pharaoh's power from within.

_Then, how did I? _That didn't even crossed her mind as she was fixing it and for her to even complete it without the instruction manual.

Come to think of it, she hadn't even question the fact that she jumped out of a three story building and landed perfectly safe and unharmed on the ground! What posses her to do that? That seem out of character. But she some how, knew she would be okay so that's why she did it.

_It was fun though. _She shook off the thought. She had to promise herself not to do that again.

Wait, what led her to thinking that in the first place? Her eyes traveled to the clock beside her and saw that it was eight thirty five. _Better keep looking. _

Mana stood up and sprinted to a different area.

Now Yugi only felt worried about two things: a crisis when its occurring and his friends.

Right now, he felt worried for his friends. Well, friend to be exact. Mana.

They've all been through alot because of the evil spirit within the ring, but the girl seem to have been through more. So here he was, sitting on his bed in deep thought.

She loves her brother, that was established to him and vice verse with Ryou. Both would do practically anything to keep the other safe. That's why he promised Ryou he wouldn't say anything to her to prevent her from doing anything dangerous.

_But she has to find out sooner or later. And Mana deserves to know._ And what if he did tell her. What would happen then? Of course she would go look for him and then what? The tri-colored hair boy sighed in frustration.

_"Aibou? What's wrong?" _Yugi saw his other self in his ghost self form with his right hand in his pocket.

"Mou hitori no boku-"

Yami raised his hand before Yugi could speak any further._ "Its okay, you don't have to tell me."_

"I have to. I shouldn't keep secrets from you." he look down at his lap. "Or Ryou's sister."

The spirit blinked. _"Ryou has a sister?"_

Yugi nodded, not looking up. "Only, she's adopted. But the bond is still the same. Anyway, she doesn't know about the spirit controlling her brother," Yami's eyes had a slight glint of anger at the mention of him but listened as his partner continued with a sigh. "I promise Ryou I wouldn't tell her anything but she deserves to know. I don't want to hide something like that from Mana."

Yami's mind froze and he tensed. Mana. Why did that name sound so familiar? Then his mind was struck with a conclusion. _"Aibou,"_

Yugi raised his head.

_"Does Mana have blonde hair and blue green eyes?"_

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, but how did you know?"

_"Because I think I met her."_

"Wait what? When? How?" Yugi was really confuse.

_"When the puzzle broke," _Yami didn't miss the shame in Yugi's eyes._ "Its okay aibou, I'm not angry with you. _

_"Anyway, after the puzzle was fixed and the mind link came back, suddenly something weird happen. Mana must have somehow entered inside the puzzle. And not only did she look like her, but she was able to summon the Dark Magician Girl. Which I found surprisingly shocking."_

Yugi tried to consume what the spirit had said then spoke. "Okay, but what does that have to with Mana?"

_"I told her about the Sennen items along with the problems they have caused. After I apologized for yelling at her." _Yami finished.

Yugi raised his eye brow with a slight glare "Why did you yell at her?"

Yami looked down in shame. _"I thought she took the puzzle from you, I didn't know she was your friend. I'm sorry aibou,"_

"Did she forgive you?"

Yami nodded and Yugi's eyes soften and he smiled. "Okay, then."

Yami looked up and smiled too before turning serious

_"Aibou, she completed the puzzle on her own. Isn't it strange how she was able to do so?"_ he asked his light.

Yugi nodded. "In a couple of days no less. Not to mention that you somehow knew for a fact that Mana was the girl you met."

Yami crossed his arms and closed his eyes. _"Yes, it can't be mere coincidence. Something's not right. We have to figure this out."_

Yugi gave a quick nod. "Right."

Even though it didn't bother him on the outside, but on the inside, Yami blocked his link so that Yugi couldn't here his thoughts, he felt sort of off with the way he was acting. Like he was completely lost. He wondered why was that.

_**The girl you met. **_Yugi's sentence rang in his ear. Met. Why does it feel like that wasn't enough to describe how he some how knew it was her Yugi was talking about just by the name.

It was something else. It had to be something else. _Why am I getting so worked up all of a sudden?_

"Mou hitori no boku." Yami blinked and looked back at Yugi. who was already in his school uniform and held his shoes.

_"Aibou, what are you doing?"_

"We're going to go see Mana," he stated as slipped on his shoes and tied them in loops.

_"Isn't the hospital closed?"_

"Visiting hours don't close until nine thirty." Yugi stood up when he was done. "Besides, don't you want to know?"

Yami nodded. _"Alright,"_

As soon as he was about the reach the door the eye of Ra glowed a dim light. "Hey, the puzzle's reacting to something,"

A flash of a familiar evil spirit appeared in their mind.

"Bakura," Yugi gasped as Yami clenched his fists to control his anger after the image went away.

_I wonder why the puzzle did that. Unless. _His thought was brought back to from when him and Mana fought off the monsters that try to attack her. Suddenly, realization struck him like lightning.

Those monsters belong to...

_"Aibou, Bakura knows about Mana!"_

Yugi gasped. "What? But how does he know,"

_"Those were monsters belonged to him, the ones Mana and I fought off inside my puzzle." _His fists shook. _"I can't believe I didn't realize that."_

"But how did they get inside the puzzle in the first place?" the shortest of the two asked.

_"We can't stay here and think all night. We have to find Mana. She might be in danger as we speak." _

Yugi's face turn solemn. "Right," He put on his duel disk and place his deck in the slot.

In a flash of light, Yami took over and ran out from the shop and race towards the city to find the blonde girl.

Mana found herself wondering in the cemetery. She clutched onto her bag as if her life depended on it. This was the only place she hadn't looked. And she was scared.

She never mind going to the cemetery when she was visiting her sister and mother's grave, but that did take place in the morning.

She, not once, ever went to a cemetery in the dark.

Call her paranoia, but she always felt like that's when the most supernatural things happen.

It also didn't help the fact that she was looking for a spirit that was possessingher brother. _Gee, my life sucks. _Mana's shoulder slouched.

Her eyes widen when she saw something flew pass her. _It was a leaf. _And her body shook when something crunch from her foot. _It was a twig. It was a bug. It was a leaf! _She kept saying over her mind as she kept walking through the graveyard.

When she reached the exit a figure in a black trench coat wearing a duel disk on his left hand blocked her way.

Mana edged away and shouted recognizing the figure in a instant. "Hey!"

Bakura turned around with a sneer. "Oh, its you. What do you want?"

"I want my brother back!" she exclaimed in anger.

Bakura scoffed. "You thought you could just come here and order me around? You're one spunky mortal. I'll give you that. Unfortunately for you, you drew your death card. So," he rubbed his chin in thought. "I could either kill you or... I could cast you into the Shadow Realm without a second thought. Which one sounds better to you?"

"Shadow Realm?" Mana didn't like the sound of that.

He lowered his hand and smirked. "Those nightmares you have weren't even the worst of it, they would haunt you there for all eternity in the Shadow Realm"

_So he was the one that cause those nightmares. _Mana took a step back. "You're serious."

Bakura just continued to smirk.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked hopefully. She really wanted to know what'd cause him to do this. For him to be this way.

His lips curled into a frown at the question"I don't have to answer to a worthless mortal such as yourself. Now die!" he raised his hand towards and a swarm of black tendrils came rushing at her.

The blonde closed her eyes as she used her arms to cross her face.

Unknown to both of them, the ruby she wore around her neck glowed before creating a barrier around Mana.

"What?" the spirit growled. _Where did that power come from?_

"Nani?" Mana lowered her arms and open her eyes. The light died away and so did the barrier around the girl who was fazed out from what happen

Bakura made no hesitation and struck Mana again when her guard was down. This time, making a direct hit.

Mana flew back and crashed into a tombstone. She lay helplessly on the ground. Barely conscious.

"Too bad you didn't walk away when you had the chance." he drew a card and placed it on the duel disk. "Earthbound Spirit, take her out." E.S. appeared and charged at the fallen girl.

"Mana!" Bakura frown when a familiar Celtic Guardian took out his monster with his sword but on his poker face and smirked.

"Why pharaoh, what brings you here?" he said casually.

Yami ignored the silver hair demon and knee down to Mana and held her in his arms. He gave her a small shake which stirred her awake. The spirit smiled in relief. "Are you okay?"

Mana weakly nodded and painfully stood up with Yami holding her so she wouldn't fall.

"Aww. Isn't this sweet?" Bakura mocked which earned him a glare from the pharaoh.

Bakura just smirked. "I'll be taking my leave now," he turn his back at them but still spoke "But we will meet again. And when we do, you won't be so lucky." and with that he walked into the fog and vanished at the spot.

C. G. vaporized when he saw that his deed was done.

Yami kept glaring at the spot where the evil spirit once stand.

When Mana finally came to, she realized how her position was and blushed. Not a second thought she gently pushed a puzzled- and slightly dissapointed- Yami away.

"I could stand now. Thanks, again." her eyes gazed at the puzzle. "I see you and Yugi have your link back,"

Yami looked at her in awe. "How'd you know I-"

"The height, eyes, and deep voice are major dead give aways." she smiled. "I'd be surprise if nobody haven't figured that out by now."

"Oh, you have no idea." Yami mumbled under his breath before speaking in a scolded tone."What are you doing out from the hospital? You're suppose to be-" he was cut off when she collapsed forward and he had to catch her so she wouldn't hit the ground.

"Resting" he exhaled.

Yugi appeared beside Yami. _"Is she okay?"_

Yami nodded assuredly. "She's just tired. Should we take her back to the hospital?" he asked his lighter half.

Yugi shook his head. _"No, we should probably take her home."_

"Okay." he picked up the sleeping girl in a bridal style and carried her all the way home. With Yugi walking beside all the way.

**So, what do you think? Hope it was good. **

**Ja ne.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: None**

**A/N: Two guest stars appearances and guess who they are. :)**

**Now, its reading time.**

Mana fluttered her eyes open as she lay peacefully on her bed. _Wait? Bed?_

She sat up and looked around. Sure enough, she was in her room. _How did I get here? Has it all been a dream? _She let out a groan as she held her head up with her hand. _Ugh, I have a migraine. Why does it feel like I'm getting these more and more?_

Laying back down on her bed, she closed her eyes and let out a big sigh.

"Are you okay?" a deep alto voice asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she spoke with her eyes still closed. _Wait, who did I just talk to? _

Shooting her eyes back open, Mana sat up quickly from her bed and looked to see a figure standing beside her bed. "Hi" he greeted.

Mana screamed and fell off to the opposite side of the bed with a thud. She shot up from her feet and clicked her desk lamp on to see who had spoken.

When light filled the room her blue-green eyes lay upon the figure who stood by the other side of her bed. _Yugi? _She tilt her head to the side and squinted her eyes. They slowly open when she realized who the boy was in her room. "Y-Yami?"

Yami nodded slowly "Glad to see you're alright."

"I-you" Mana pointed at the door and the ex-pharaoh. "How did you get in my house?"

"Yugi knew where the spare keys were." Yami answered.

"Oh." Mana scratched the back of her head. "So, what brings you here?"

Yami put his hands in his pockets. "... Yugi didn't want to leave you alone."

"Oh." the blonde girl clasped her hands behind her back.

"Is that all you could say?" he asked with a hint of amusement.

"From this point, yeah. Its not every day I talk to an ancient spirit who is controlling my friend's body in my room." she smiled cheekily. _If I can even call him that._

Yami shifted. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

"Well, unless the is okay with being possessed, I guess it's not. But its still spooky to me" she stated.

"Oh"

Mana place her hands on her hips. "Now is that all you can say?" she chuckled before clutching her side. "Ow"

"You're still hurt from the attack" Yami said as he walked up to her and sat her back down on the bed.

"It doesn't hurt that bad" she lied.

"Don't lie to me."

"I wasn't lying."

"Yes you were."

"Nu-uh."

"Yes huh, you lie just as bad as Yugi."

_"Hey, I heard that!" _Yugi exclaimed as he appeared in his ghost form.

Mana just stood there with her mouth gaped open.

Yami noticed this. "What's wrong?"

The blonde pointed at the spot where Yugi stood. "Why is he a ghost?"

_"You could see me?" _"You could see him?" both boys said in unison.

She nodded her head slowly. "Am I not suppose to?"

Yami crossed his arms while Yugi explained. _"Is just that the only reason I'm like this is because after I completed the puzzle it created a mind link. We usually talk to each other this way without people noticing." _

_You would think that they would notice like the whole change thing. _"So, this is the result of the link?"

_"Only mou hitori no boku and I are suppose to only see each other." _

"Then how come I could see you?" Mana tilt her head to the side, which the ex-pharaoh thought was cute.

"What's cute?" Yami blinked and looked at Mana.

"Excuse me?"

"You said 'that's cute' and I was just curious. But then again" she place her index finger by the right side of her cheek and looked at the ceiling with her eyes. "I didn't see your mouth move."

_"You read his mind." _Yugi exclaimed.

She looked at the shorter teen as she lowered her hand. "I did?"

Yugi nodded.

"Cool. I'm telepathic!"

"I don't think that's it." Mana turned her gaze at Yami. "Maybe you could just here our thoughts only."

"So, that would mean..." she held out the last word.

_"You share the same link as mou hitori no boku and I."_

"Exactly" Yami nodded.

"I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing." she put on her thinking pose she did earlier. "Having to here a boy's thought." a slight blush crept onto her cheeks and she look back she look back at them. "Can we, you know, not here the thoughts if we don't want to?"

_"We could block the links if we didn't want anyone to here our thoughts."_

"Oh good" she let out a sigh in relief. "How long have I been out?"

_"Two days."_

"WHAT?"

_"Don't worry, ji-chan called the school and got you excused, but you'll have to make up the work."_

Mana groaned. "Yeah, I figure that much. Wait what about you?"

_"Nothing I can't do, plus I could always get the work from my classmates." _Yugi smiled.

"Lucky you." she admitted crossing her arms in a pout. Sometimes she wished that she was more social like her brother was. It use to be the other way around when she was little but as they got older she would leave her friends to hang out with her brother more since he didn't have many friends. No one would hang out with him because he looked different and also about what happen. She lost many friends that way but she didn't care. Families before friends she would always say.

_"Don't worry, you'll be fine. We'll help you if you have a problem." _

_Help?_

_And now you shall help the pharaoh._

_What Banafrit told me, what does she mean? _

"Mana?" the blonde looked at Yugi who was in control of his body now. "Are you okay? Your mind sorta blanked out."

"Wait, you couldn't read my mind?"

"Nope, guess we don't have to teach you how to block the link." Yugi smiled.

"Still the winner."Mana muttered.

Yugi blinked. "Winner of what?"

Mana shook her head. "I going to the kitchen. Feel free to leave if you want, okay?" she waited for no response as she walked straight out of her room and head to her destination.

When she got there she leaned her back against the wall, and tilted her head upwards as she closed her eyes. _I can read their minds but they can't read mine or at least Yugi can't. _She sighed, wondering if her life will ever be the same again. _Why is this happening? What did I do to deserve it? _She scoffed. _I seem to be asking myself more and more these days. _She place her finger tips by the ruby of the necklace.

"Maybe... I'm not looking deep enough."

Her eyes re-opened when she saw two objects on the kitchen table. Walking towards it, she saw that it was a deck of cards and the decive that both the spirit and Yami/Yugi wore. Her head cocked to the side. "They must of brought them here after they took me home." she thought aloud.

She nitted her brows together when she felt a strange pulse. Her eyes traveled to Yami/Yugi's deck. Before she knew what she was doing her hand picked up the deck and she scan through the cards until she stopped a familiar picture. "This is-"

Her sentence was caught off short when the card and the ruby began to glow causing Mana to shot her eyes before she was consumed by light once again.

**Mana's P.O.V.:**

I'm not sure where I was but as of right now, I'm not sure what to think of. I just saw a door in the center of the darkness, leaving it the only thing to be out of place. It seem to almost be wrapped in linen. The nob looked like if you even tapped it it would turn to dust.

I wasn't sure what was to be expected if I went inside, but it had to be better then out here, right?

My hand twitched as it reached for the rusted nob, luckily it didn't brake like I thought it would. I gripped softly around the nob and almost retreated my hand back at how cold it was. For what seem like eternity, I just stood there, debating whether I should open it and check what was beyond the door or just leave. _It couldn't hurt, right? _

I let out a deep breath, turned the nob and pushed it open. The scene before me was awe-strucking.

Walking in slowly I saw mirrors and not the ones you could store into your backpack or anything but the door size mirrors. There must have been thousands or even more hovering in the air. A few were levitating off the ground and flying pass me.

I kept walking pass the many mirrors before I stopped as I stumble upon a new discovery.

There, right in front of my eyes, was a giant wooden carved frame. Tiny shards of a never ending sea of glass were scattered everywhere on the ground. I pretty sure that my mouth was hanging open.

I walked up to the frame and traced my finger tips on the carved wood. It felt smooth. My eyes traced all the glass on the ground. "Who ever broke this is gonna get seven years of bad luck." I said dryly. Then I stopped to think about Yugi and Yami. Did they know I was missing? Did I dissapear or am I just in my state of mind?

So many question so little answers. That is why this is called life because trying to find out stuff is never easy for anyone.

I sighed, wondering if I will ever get out of here. My head shot up when I sense that I wasn't alone. I whirled and saw a dark figure zoom pass some of the mirrors. "Who's there?" I shakily asked. _I must be seeing things._I closed my eyes and ex-haled before re-opening them only to meet face to face with a pair bright green eyes.

I yelped and lost my balanced as I try to jumped away but the owner of the said green eyes caught me before I could fall. I looked again and just could believe it. It was the same person or monster from before when I was in the puzzle: My look alike. "Dark Magician Girl?"

She seem to smile when I remembered her name and before I knew what was going on, she wrapped her arms around me and spun me around. "Ah! Put me down!"

DMG did as she was told but she still had a smile on her face. _Hey, Yugi has a rival. _My look alike cocked her head to the side as if confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She didn't respond. "Can't you talk?"

She shook her head.

"Do you know why not?" Before either of us did anything else she seem to perk up about something. I turned around and saw a man in a purple outfit and had purple hair: the Dark Magician was his name if I recall.

I followed DMG's behavior and said happily "Sensi!" I gasped and raised my hand by my mouth. Why was I did sound so joyfull when I saw him?

DM seem to chuckle at my confusion. "Don't worry, your fine"

"How come I-wait!" I jumped back. "You can talk?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"But, how come you can speak and not her?" I asked as DMG floated behind me.

"Well, evey monster is different to their master, howerver, you two have a more unique status."

"Is she my mou hitori no boku or something?"

"Yes and no, she's more of your ka. A spiritual life force drawn from your soul."

"Sounds creepy."

DMG giggled.

"Aha, she can speak!" I said accusingly as I pointed my finger at her.

DM shook his head. "No, she could express herself with exclaims and such since you and her are connected to one another, so there is no reason for her to speak. Besides, you two have your own ways of knowing what the other is trying to say."

"You talk sorta formal." I cocked my head to the side.

"I'm surprise you do not recognize me, though it does seem accurate since you're not really you."

Now that I think about it. He does kinda look familiar I just don't know where from besides meeting him in the puzzle. Hold on, maybe he could explain to me what is going on.

"Can you help me?"

"With what?"

"With... all of this. How come I completed the puzzle in a few days when it took Yugi almost eight years? Why is it when people play duel monsters I just see the monsters when they duel? How does any of this make sense? And Why can't I take this stupid jewelry off?" I yelled the last part as I yank on the necklace. This was really starting to annoy me.

"The necklace is what keeps you bond with your Ka. It remains a part of you, just as she does. At first, you-" I stared up at him when he froze in mid-sentence.

"I what?" I cocked my head to the side.

"I've already said too much, you have to figure that out on your own."

"Augh, why can't you tell me?" I stomped my foot on the crossed my arms, while pouting. I heard DMG giggle and DM chuckle at my childish behavior.

"You're still the same." I heard him mummered. _I wonder what he ment by that._

"Can you at least explain to me as to where I am?"

"Your soul room." he said as if he was telling me the sky was blue.

I stared at him bewildered. "You me one like Yami had? How come mine is so different?"

"The soul room represents what you are feeling deep inside. The pharaoh feels lost about himself, not having any memories of his past, and puzzled about his true meaning in life so his soul room reflects as an labyrinth. Many doors for him to unfold, hoping that he would succeed in finding the door he is searching.

"Yours has the same meaning as well."

"How so?"

"The mirrors all represent your memories."

My eyes widen in shock. "But there's so many." I breathed.

"They are all scattered."

"And this one?" I pointed at the giant mirror behind me.

"That bares your true self. The one hidden inside you."

"Inside... me?"

"Precisely. It was once complete but after a tragic incident that happen to you some time ago, the mirror, which represents your heart, shattered leaving this hallow frame in its place. All the shards around it are the keys to unlock the forbidden memories after it is restored once more. Memories that could help the pharaoh find his true self as well and will help him on his final journey."

"And I'm suppose to help him?"

He nodded, his face becoming solemn but also caring at the same time. "He needs you Mana, whether you two are aware of it or not."

I turn back to the frame and place my hand on the carved wood. What cause me to loose this important memory in the first place? My heart ached as I saw part of my reflection through the broken mirrors. Ever since the day Ryou and I lost Amane and Hana, I've always felt like a part of me is missing. I thought it was because I lost my family but now that I think about it, it felt like something else. Something that is hidden. This mirror, my soul room, might lead me to the missing puzzle.

"If I complete this, will all my questions be answers?" I asked him.

Without even looking, I knew he nodded in response.

"Okay then, I'll take on the responsibility." I turn back at the two magicians who floated by each other. "Just tell me what I need to do."

"You've already completed the first few steps. The last ones will be the most challenging. You have to use your full power to fullfill the task. You think you can handle it?"

"Hai!" I raised both my fists in determination.

A amused smile seem to place on his lips as if he knew this is how I would react. I wonder what could that mean.

"You should heading to the real world soon," he said suddenly,"You may come back here when ever you wished to. After all, this is your soul room."

I nodded. "Okay. Um how do I..." I trailed off hoping he would get the idea which he did.

"We'll send you back." with that said both of them raise staff and wand towards me. A white light blazed out from the top and consumed my body. I gave the two a final glance.

DMG was waving at me while DM had his arms crossed with a grin on his lips. "It was nice seeing you again, Mana."

Before I could even asked what he meant I vanished from my soul room and felt myself floating back into the real world.

**I'm gonna stop here. I hope you all like that I brought the two magicians into the picture. PCoM logging out.** :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve!**

**Warning: Same as the first chapter says.**

**A/N: POV changes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't not, nor will I ever own Yu-Gi-Oh. Oh well, that's life.**

I sat up from the kitchen floor and place back the deck back on top of the desk. _I guess have to tell them._

I headed straight back to my room. As I reached for the door nob I heard muffled voices coming through the door. I press my ear and heard Yugi and Yami were discussing something.

"But mor hitori no boku-"

_"We can't get her involved."_

_Are they... Talking about me?_ My fist clenched over my heart from the sudden ache it was feeling once again.

"Yeah but-"

_"You saw what happen last time."_

"(Sigh) True, she did get lucky. What do we tell her though?"

_"We'll think of something."_

_They didn't want me to help. _Not wanting to hear more I entered inside my room making them stop what ever they were discussing about. "Hi,"

"Hey Mana." Yugi forced a smile but unknown to them, I saw right through it. His eyes said it all of what he was truly feeling. Just by looking at people, I could tell what they are really thinking. It really did come in handy when I was little.

"We have to head back. Ji-chan wants me there, you want to come?"

I saw Yami give him a disapproving look and again I felt my heart ache and this time I also felt knots in my stomach. _Why am I feeling this way?_

"No, that's okay, I'll stay here. I'm use to it. Besides, there are lots of chores I need to finish." I gave him a small reassuring smile. "Tell your grandpa I said 'hi'."

Yugi nodded and I saw Yami vanished. Must have went back inside the puzzle.

After Yugi got his things he asked me one more time if I wanted to come but I decline politely and waved goodbye as he left.

When the door closed with a click I went upstairs and lay may back on my bed as I stared up at the ceiling. How come no one seems to trust me anymore? First my brother and now Y- the spirit. _Did I do something wrong? I know they are trying to protect me. But I... Heck, O don't even know amymore. I wish there was some way I could... _

I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting into a blissful sleep.

**Normal POV:**

**...**

"Hurry up you slow poke!" a little girl with dark skin and hair hollered over her shoulder as her horse galloped through the desert.

Trailing behind was a boy wearing a hood to hide himself but his face and eyes could still be seen. "Mana, we're not suppose to be out here. You're gonna get me in trouble."

"Don't worry, if we get caught, I'll just say it was my fault. Now hurry up, I wanna show you before Ra sets!"

"Okay," the boy clicked his tongue and made the hoarse galloped faster.

The girl, Mana, laughed before racing the boy with hoarse.

When she saw they reached their destination, she ordered her hoarse into trotting. "We're here." she said happily as the boy's hoarse stopped beside her.

"Wow," she smiled, knowing this is how the boy would react. Just over the cliff side was the Nile river but beyond that it was the most beautiful view of the sky changing colors as the sun sets they have ever seen.

"You have to at least see something like this before you're doomed to an eternal life of responsibility." the girl admitted.

The boy's smile falter. "Thanks for the reminder."

"Come on, that's like nine years from now. That's why, when you're with me, I'll show you the upside in life!"

The boy smirked "You've only been in the palace for a few weeks and already you're turning rebellious."

"Just cause I haven't found anything I like their yet. But coming to places like this. Its so..." she sighed. "Maybe one day, I'll find something I'm good at."

"And when you do, I'll be there to support you all the way." he smiled.

"Thanks,"

Both Mana and the boy stared as the sun set.

Two pairs of dark green eyes stared as the boy grabbed each side of the hood. Before the hood fell off from his head a white light consumed the scene before them.

**...**

Mana's eyes shot open as she sat up from her bed. She dragged her hand through her hair. _That dream... That girl... That girl in my dream... She was... _

She looked to her left and was flabbergasted at what she saw: DMG floated in her room.

Mana tilt her head to the side. "How did you?"

DMG tapped her ruby necklace as if motioning the little blonde to look at hers.

"Oh, you were able to sense my emotions?"

DMG nodded.

"Thank you for being so kind, but I don't think you could help me."

DMG eyes gave a look as if to say /Why not?/

"Its just..." The taller blonde sat on the bed. /I'm here./

Mana sighed. "Might as well, start from the beginning." Again Mana told her story of how her life changed drastically and how it led up to where she is now. DMG eye's gleamed with sadness and by then Mana was hugging her knees as she finished. "And that's pretty much what happen. I guess I shouldn't be upset.

"I just miss them is all. My family, having people that care for you and will be there for you. I even wished, that I met my real parents. Just one time. But that will never happen. And now, I feel like everyone is running away from me. Am I that much of a burden to people?" her voice croaked as she choked on her sobs.

The taller blonde went next to her and wrapped her arms around her Ba. Mana sniffled as she spoke again. "Hana use to embrace me like this when I would cry about something."

DMG pulled away slowly and looked at her. /It's alright/ she gave her a warm smile.

Mana returned a smile as well "Thank you." she wiped some tears from under her eyes.

Her face suddenly grew solemn. "You know," she said, "If they don't want my to help that's fine by me. But, that doesn't mean I can't check out what they are doing. Besides, I'm just as involved as they are!

"And since you're Yugi's monster, you could pull me through the ropes."

DMG nodded eagerly. Happy to know she would be able to help her Ba.

"Great, it's a deal. Nakama." Mana grinned as she extended her hands towards DMG who took the offering and shook on the deal. "Alright, now where to start?" both blonde's pondered on an idea when Mana's bag suddenly caught DMG's interest.

Before Mana could asked what she was doing, her partner flew towards the bag on the ground and dug inside the big pocket.

"What's so special about what's inside my bag? All I got is my stuff for school and-" Mana cut herself off in mid sentence when she saw DMG pull out the book she all but forgot about. "I can't believe it still in my bag." she crossed her arms when DMG try to open it furiously. "The strap around it is preventing anyone from opening it." Mana walked up to her making DMG stop her attempt to open the book. "But the writing on the strap intriges me. Wish I knew what they meant."

DMG's head seem to shoot up and all Mana remembered was seeing a flash of blurry blonde pass by her and the book being pushed into her hands before turning around to see the other trying to look for something in the room.

"Daijobu ka?" she asked as she still watched DMG throw her clothes on the ground. "What-" Before she could finish her sentence a page of the Domino City's Museum was thrust into her vision. "The museum, what's so important about a-" DMG flipped through the pages before showing Mana another picture of ancient egypt artifact's. She used her finger to point at a particular symbol carved on what the artifact.

"You think that could help us?" she asked as she raised the book by her face.

The female monster nodded. "Great, let me change first." and with that Mana picked up a few outfits from the ground before leaving to change in the bathroom.

When she came back inside, she wore a pair of black jeans and a short sleeves v-neck with a red rose pattern on the right side. She slipped on her laced combat boots before grabbing her sweater, cap, and bag that DMG was holding up before heading out the door.

**Mana: P.O.V.**

"Okay, let's see what we have: the book, my deck, and a flashlight?" I gave DMG a questionable look but her eyes spoke to me as if it said /You never know./

I simply shrugged before slugging the bag over my shoulder. "Okay, the museum doesn't close until six thirty. So, we'll have three hours to look for what we need." I sighed. "Hope we find what we are looking for."

"Hey, can other people see you?" she shook her head. "Oh, guess I'm just lucky."

DMG smiled as if she knew the biggest secret in the world. I wish I knew what she was hiding, but at least she's nice enough to help me. "Can I, talked to you in my mind?" I whispered as a few people gave me a strange look as I walked pass them.

DMG nodded. _Why didn't you tell me that before?_

She shrugged and I sighed as I kept on walking. When we got their DMG froze when she saw a limo parole parked outside museum.

_What's wrong? _She pointed when two figures came walking down the steps. The small boy with black hair and a orange vest I was not familiar with but the taller male standing next to him I easily recognize even though he was not wearing his uniform. "Seto."

DMG looked at me and blinked. /You know him?/

_Yeah, he goes to my school. I bumped into him the other day._

She nodded as if that explained everything to her.

Now the real question would be: should I go say hi or just walk my merry way?

DMG looked at me puzzled. _I don't know if he remembers me. _I thought honestly.

My Ka seem to understand and ushered me to just walk and see what unknown to both of us, as I kept walking there was not a, not a crack, but a pothole on the sidewalk and I, don't know from who, was chosen to be one of its victim as my foot sunk in, causing me to loose my balance and also causing me to knock off Seto's brief case from his hand as I fell on the ground.

You could only imagine how embarrassed I felt. I don't when it happen but DMG thought it would be the best time to vanish, though, I don't know why.

I grabbed my bag, that had fallen off my shoulder, and the fallen case before standing back up."Gomen," I apologized as I handed back the brief case with my head down.

When he retrieved it, he let out a gruff. I notice that neither of them have left so I lowered my hands down and raised my head up.

Seto had his eyebrow raised as he gave me what look like a glare. "Have I seen you from somewhere?"

"Um yeah, I was the one that crashed into you some time ago." _Why did I say that?_

"Right, Mana." he stated. "You have an act for knocking things down."

"You have an act for just happening to be there." _Man, that was lame. Cue sweat drop._

He seem to scoff before a head popped out from behind him. _Must be his little brother._

I looked at the younger boy and smiled as I extended my hand out. "Konnichiha, I'm Mana."

The grin and took my hand of greeting and shook it before we retreating it back."Hey the name's Mokuba. How do you know my brother?"

"We go to the same school together in case you missed the conversation we just had."

"Oh cool. I'm surprise Ni-sama is talking to you. Are you two going out or something?" Mokuba teased.

"Mokuba!" Seto scolded and I couldn't help but have a ting of flush on my cheeks. Can you blame me?

He snickered. "Just had to asked. So what brings you here?"

I blinked before realizing he was talking to me. "Oh just here to check out the ancient artifacts."

"Really, what for?" Mokuba tilt his head to the side.

"I'm actually hoping to find something while I'm here."

"Why not look for it onilne? Won't it be the same thing or easier?"

"It gives me something to do. Plus, I could use the walk." I shrugged.

"Well, we just went in their. I had a school field trip and by Ni-sama came to pick me up after it was over." I can't believe he said that in one breath and also the fact that he's telling me this.

I nodded and waved as I walked up the stairs. "I guess I'll see you guys later. Ja ne."

Mokuba return the wave and Seto just went inside the limo without a second glance.

_Well that went well. _I sighed as I stepped inside the museum.

It was like any other museum, paintings on the wall and other stuff, artifacts sealed in glass cases, tablets ect.

From the corner of my eye DMG appeared but only I was able to see her. I should ask DM about that later. That is if I can still can contact him.

We went past section after section but the symbol from the page was nowhere to be found. I stopped and crossed my arms while DMG kept on looking for it. "This is harder then I thought." I sighed and closed my eyes before shooting them back open when I notice a door that said 'Keep Out' _I don't remember that being here._

I cocked my head to the side as my feet all but dragged me by it. I felt DMG float beside me as my hand reached for the nob. To my suprise I found it unlock and pushed it open.

I took out my flashlight and clicked it on as I shut the door behind me after DMG came in. I walk down the steps. My hands were shaking the whole time. _Why did I come in here? And why does it feel like my legs are not responding? It's like they have a mind of their own!_

DMG seem to have the same thoughts as me because she looked uneasy as we kept going deeper and deeper inside the hidden room.

As I continue to walk deeper into the room I found a switch and flicked it on making the whole room light up.

When the room was completely filled with light, we saw a tablet at the far end of the abandon room.

And let me tell you how I honestly reacted: my brain felt like it was gonna crack open and all the things I once knew would spill on the floor.

Two figures were on the opposite sides of each other and were face to face seeming to be in some sort of battle as monsters were standing behind them. One was a splitting image Dark Magician and the other was a fierce dragon. **(A/N: ;))**

_They look like..._

The flashlight in my hand fell from my grip. I look down and was about to pick it up when my eyes caught a glimpse something from the corner of my eye. I turn my head to the left side and saw a white sheet covering what look like another tablet.

I walk by it and gripped the sheets in my hands. My heart pounded deeply in my throat for some unknown reason.

When I pulled it down I felt that my heart skip a full beat.

**Was a good? Was it bad? **

**R&R and tell me what you think. Hope everyone was in character. Ja ne!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I still can't believe I almost have fifty reviews! Wow. Well, here's chapter 13.**

**Warning: possible grammar errors**

**A/N: POV changes**

How to explain my reaction: let's just say this is the last thought that ever crossed my mind.

There, carved on the tablet was a figure that look just like me and DMG was floating behind seeming to be in a fighting stance. My figure held a wand just like her. But that's not what freaked me out. No, it's what I was wearing around my neck:

"The Sennen Ring." I whispered under my breath.

After the discovering we found out, we headed home. DMG had vanished when I entered inside, leaving me alone to dwell in my thoughts.

I hugged my pillow as I lay face front on my bed. What could all of this mean?

_I need to speak to the Dark Magician or Banafrit._

I closed my eyes before reopening them and I found myself once again in my soul room.

I saw DMG standing my the main mirror with her back facing me.

"Nakama?" she turned fully around to face me and offered me a smile. "Daijobu ka?"

She nodded but her eyes gave her away. "Do you know anything about the picture on the tablet?"

Her eyes lowered to the ground.

I sighed. "If you don't want to tell me, then that's fine. Okay?" I looked away as I walked to one of the hovering mirrors. "Seems like that's the thing that started everything."

I could tell I struck DMG's attention, so I continued. "There are so many things that have yet to be answered. Why are we here? Where did we come from? What is out purpose? Ect.

"But one things for sure," My face solemn as I look back at her. "I'm gonna save my brother and find out what is going on."

My look alike place her hand on my shoulder and smiled comfortably.

A sudden thought came into my mind. "Nakama," DMG stared met my gaze. "How was I able to summon you, you know?"

Her eyes sadden as she shook her head as if she was trying to say she wasn't suppose to tell me.

I let out a sigh. _Should've known. Oh well. _My eyes became teary as I let out a yawn. DMG must have notice this because she flew a few feet away from me. "Guess I must be tired." When I open my eyes back I found myself in my room again. I didn't question it as I slipped under my covers before draping them over me.

"I guess I should go to bed. Have to wake up bright and early for school tomorrow." I yawned to myself as I slowly dripped to sleep. Feeling that tomorrow something was going to happen.

Something that was going to change how I once saw reality.

When morning came, I stretched my arms in the air and let out a yawn. Worrying about you're missing brother and trying to find out what was going on around you could make you tired.

As usual, I did my normal routine: dress in my school uniform while putting on some shorts underneath- I don't like skirts sue me-, grabbed my school bag and made myself some breakfast.

While I was eating I checked to see what time it was.

**5:32.**

_It usually takes me a few minutes to get to school. Might as well kill some time._

Once I was done eating my toast I washed my plate and headed to my brother's room to check on something.

I open the door and flip the light-switch on. It felt pretty empty without him around. _I hope he's okay._

_And Yugi and Yami, I hope things work out for them. _

My stomach seem to churn when I thought of the puzzle's spirit. _Ugh, I hate this feeling. Why do I keep having this? _I let out a frustrated groan before throwing my back on the bed and burying my face with one of its pillow.

I felt a small bump on my head, making me sit up with the pillow inches from my face. _What was that?_

Cautiously, my hand went inside the pillow to see what had hit me. My eyes widen when I pulled a gold sphere with an eye carved in it. _Wait a second. I know that eye. _"There's more of this."

The eye began to glow causing me to shut my eyes tightly.

When I open them back up, I was in strange tomb of some sort. I notice that some people dress in dark clothing were pouring a glowing reddish-yellow liquid into tablets that had different shape.

Three I automatically recognize. I covered my nose when a horrible stench crept inside it.

I looked around to see if there was any place I get fresh air when I notice something that look like a white fuzz ball. I titled my head and walked a little closer to get a better look. As soon as I was close enough, I notice it was a small boy around the age of five hiding behind a wall. His eyes held a mixture of disbelief, fear, sadness, and shock.

"Hey," I said softly. "Are you okay?"

Either he didn't hear me or I was just an non-existence because looking at what was happening behind me. I look over my should to see why he was so scared when I notice the tablet was beginning to glow and items began to form. Another wave of light washed over me and soon I found myself in another place.

I was outside a balcony. I gaze over the sight before me. There were people, hundreds, thousands, I wasn't sure, waiting for something in anxiety. _It must be a ceremony of some sort. _

I heard some screams coming from the inside and rushed to see what was going on. I stopped when I saw a beautiful women sitting on top of a bed with a bundle in her arms. Tears roll down her cheeks as she smiled happily. I walked by her to see what she was looking and I almost let out a gasped in shock. She was holding a baby boy.

He was small (Duh, all babies are small) and tan skin and he had a strange unusual hair color and shape. _He's... he's... he's so cute! _You cannot blame me for thinking that.

"My queen, he's adorable." I look back at the two maids, who smiled sweetly at the women before them.

"Yes," the mother agreed. Her face brighten. "He will make a great king some day."

I felt my lips twitch upwards. Everyone seems so happy.

Later, a short man came in, _Is that Yugi's grandpa? _and took the baby away. _Probably to show the father._

I look back at the women who seem to be looking at me with a smile still on her face. Something red glisten in my eyes and I gazed at her neck and notice that she was wearing a gold chain necklace with a ruby pendent. She lip spoke before closing her eyes and laying her head on the pillow.

My eyes widen when I saw her body go limp.

"Your highness?" one of the maids went inside and my head whipped to her when she drop a vase filled with water. "My Queen!" she ran out. Screaming 'Help! The Queen. She's dead! '

I look back at the women before gazing over my shoulder to see a figure walking from out of the shadows. A person in a hood walked towards the queen. Its hand gripped the necklace around her neck and yanked it off without an effort and placed it in their pocket before jumping out the window before they were caught.

Before I can even process on what was going on I found myself again in my brother's room.

I sat there with the gold eyeball still in my palm. _What just happen? _

I looked at the clock and notice that it was six forty-five.

I place the eye in my backpack and began walking out of my house.

**Normal: POV**

He watched her walk out from the apartment and then to the sidewalk. The girl had no idea he was watching her.

His eyes narrowed. _Soon. _he thought. _She won't be a problem. _

A smirk place on his lips before he vanished completely in the shadows.

**Things just got weirder, huh? Oh well, till next time. (Waves goodbye) Ja ne!**


End file.
